L'amour dans L'Italie
by AlexCullenGrey
Summary: Recatada y reservada, dos adjetivos que describían a Isabella Swan. Cuando el billonario Edward Cullen la invita a cenar, Bella piensa que es una cruel broma del destino. Aceptar significaría más que una simple cena...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes le pertenece a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea loca de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir por este medio. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**_L'amour dans L'Italie_**

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Prólogo**

– ¿Te gustaría ganar dinero extra por unas horas de trabajo? – Un acento italiano distrajo a Isabella de sus pensamientos.

Bella levantó su vista.

– Disculpe – miró a aquel hombre que la distrajo, era tan masculino. Podía imaginarse los bien formados músculos de él tras su camisa de seda. Tenía facciones bien definidas. Él esperaba su respuesta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sexy y torcida. Su postura clásica lo hacía parecer un modelo europeo enfundado en un traje de alguna tienda prestigiosa de Milán o Paris, se parecía tanto a Robert Pattinson.

Éste hombre debe de estar loco, la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecía era mucha, más de lo que Bella ganaba en un semana.

– Signorina _¿Me puede ayudar?_ – Parecía más una orden que un favor, su voz era autoritaria. Era un hombre que no sabía pedir favores. Bella decidió no seguir sus instrucciones y mucho menos sus demandas.

Imágenes eróticas cruzaron por su mente.

– ¿Qué le gustaría que haga? – respiró calmadamente. Un silencio incómodo se formó por la forma en que ella hizo la pregunta, tuvo un doble sentido. Iba a formular la misma pregunta con otras palabras pero él la interrumpió.

– Aquí dentro – Él abrió la puerta de su oficina para que ella entrara.

– Disculpe – murmuró nerviosamente. Bella miró por arriba de su hombro, esperando que alguien viniera en su ayuda para no estar a solas con ése hombre intimidante. _¿Qué sucedería si estaba mintiendo?_ Podría ser un lobo disfrazado en piel de oveja. A lo mejor quería que ella hiciera algo más inapropiado por todo ese dinero.

– ¿Sabes utilizar la computadora? – preguntó impaciente.

Claro que sabía utilizar la computadora, no era estúpida. Bella no era el tipo de mujer que estaba cómoda tras un escritorio.

– Si la sé utilizar – respondió Bella.– ¿Me va a dar todo ese dinero sólo por escribir una carta?

Él frunció el ceño

– Sí – respondió colocando los billetes sobre la mesa. Que predecible. Todo el dinero era igual, sólo los ambiciosos eran felices con él pero ella lo necesitaba. Le dio una hoja que contenía una caligrafía perfecta, era impecable. – Transcribe todo lo que está en la hoja, sin errores. Es confidencial – le advirtió con un perfecto acento italiano – No quiero que salga nada de esta oficina.

– Sí señor – respondió observando el dinero que él había colocado sobre la mesa.

– ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

– Isabella, Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

– Apresúrate – apuntó hacia el escritorio donde estaba la computadora.

Ella se sentó y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó revisó dos veces el texto. Perfecto, no tenía ningún error. Espero un rato, puesto que aquel apuesto hombre estaba ocupado respondiendo llamadas, la primera fue en francés y la segunda en un fluido italiano. Él hablaba calmada y pacientemente, con tono autoritario. De seguro estaba negociando precios. Era un experto en negocios, al menos eso reflejaba su oficina.

– Terminé – Bella se levantó de su lugar cuando él término la segunda llamada.

Él la observó, parecía que ya se había olvidado de que no estaba sólo.

– ¿Eres Edward Masen Cullen? – preguntó suspicazmente. Edward había firmado la carta que le había entregado.

– Sí

Edward Masen Cullen, el más renombrado financiero y banquero del mundo, un negociador con colmillos. Podía hacer crecer una compañía y a la vez llevarla a la quiebra según sus intereses. Dueño de las finanzas de Italia así como parte de los bancos de Europa, Asia y Norteamérica. Este era el hombre que su jefa, Jessica Stanley, trataba de impresionar para obtener el mejor contrato de banquetes. Ni Jessica y mucho menos ella esperaban conocer en persona al billonario Edward Masen. Que afortunada se sentía por haber llegado temprano para preparar el buffet.

Sin analizar mucho su buena suerte, parecía que la estrategia de _"Banquetes Luna Nueva"_ no era la adecuada en cuanto a los negocios se refería. Esta noche debía ser la mejor presentación de su vida. Era bien sabido que Edward era un controlador al que le encantaba la perfección. La forma que operaba era sencilla. Si veía perfección en todo significaría la firma de un jugoso contrato que beneficiara a su jefa.

Bella no sabía nada de finanzas pero si sabía todo sobre la cocina italiana y francesa. Había obtenido un diploma cuando estudió un año en Sicilia y París. Estaba segura de que en cuanto Edward Masen Cullen probara su comida ganaría ese contrato.

– Trabajo en _"Banquetes Luna Nueva"_ – comentó Bella pensando que eso le iba a dar puntos.

– ¡Wow!, ningún error. Estoy impresionado – dijo Edward ignorando el comentario de Bella. – Envíalo por fax a este número – Edward le dio un directorio internacional.

– Claro

– Guarda la carta en un archivo en la computadora cuando termines.

– Ok

– Ven a cenar conmigo mañana.

– S... _¿Cómo?_

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras acá vengo con otra historia, espero que le den la misma bienvenida que a mis otras dos historias: "Compromiso por apariencias" y "Seducida por mi jefe".**

**La actualización dependerá de mi BETA (María) por que ella está corrigiendo algunos capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Queda decir que está historia aún no la termino pero sí va más avanzada que las otras dos.**

**Agradecimientos:**

_A__** Emmaly**__ por mi hermosa portada que le quedo increíble. Niña tienes una hermosa imaginación._

_A __**María**__ mi muy estimada __**BETA**____que me ha sido la que me ha animado a compartir mis historias por este medio. _

**Besos y nos leemos pronto.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea de mí cabeza. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado porMaría (FFR)**

**Capitulo 1**

**Cena de negocios**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Cena de negocios**

Edward observaba la figura de la mujer que estaba preparando el buffet. Ella estaba concentrada en la creativa forma de presentar la comida. La sutil forma en que ella cortaba y acomodaba las frutas en pirámides, en varias maneras y tallas.

_¿Por qué la estaba observando si necesitaba a su secretaria urgentemente?_

En Roma esperaban su autorización para cerrar una transacción y él seguía mirando a aquella mujer. No era agraviada y su ropa parecía comprada en una tienda de segunda mano, definitivamente no era el tipo de mujer de la cual se sintiera atraído pero algo en ella no lo dejaba apartar sus ojos. El color castaño de su cabello no era el adecuado, Edward prefería a las rubias en sexys vestidos de diseñador. Sus piernas eran largas, las pudo apreciar aún debajo de la falda que vestía cuando ella se paró de puntillas para colocar una fresa en la punta de su pirámide. Estaba contenta por la perfección del montaje, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, transformándolo en el sol mediterráneo sobre Londres.

_¿Por qué estaba gastando su valioso tiempo mirándola sí no era el tipo de mujer que frecuentaba su cama?_

Las rubias con las que acostumbraba salir no representaban un reto, no eran muy interesantes después de cinco minutos pero al menos ellas lo satisfacían bajo las sábanas y su poca inteligencia no le importaba. Los affaire eran un respiro para él, siempre y cuando sus amantes no quisieran reclamarlo como suyo. Cuando comenzaban a hablar de exclusividad o de mudarse a su apartamento, Edward simplemente terminaba ese affaire. Claro que siempre le costaba una suma considerable, gastando fuertes sumas de dinero en regalos costosos. Él no estaba listo para comprometer su independencia a una sola mujer, le encantaban las relaciones cortas con sus amantes. Todo lo aprendió cuando tenía veintiún años, después, las mujeres morían por meterse a su cama y más ahora que poseía una imagen y posición en el sector financiero del mundo.

– ¡La carta idiota! – se dijo a sí mismo.

Bella estaba contenta porque esta era la segunda vez que montaba la pirámide de frutas exóticas sin fallar, había practicado sólo una vez en el salón de práctica de la compañía _Banquetes Luna Nueva_ y gracias a Dios no había fallado a pesar de la presión de su jefa, Jessica Stanley, quién a cada segundo le daba instrucciones cerca del oído. Hoy era un día importante para _Banquetes Luna Nueva_ y no lo había arruinado, Bella se mordió el labio inferior, lo que reflejaba cierto nerviosismo.

Sí ganaban los dos años de contrato con _Servicios Financieros Masen Cullen,_ significaría que su jefa le daría un aumento. Dios sabía que Bella necesitaba ese aumento ya que las cuentas médicas de su hermana Rosalie iban en aumento, la colegiatura de su sobrina, Natasha, y la renta de su apartamento no podían esperar más. Ayer Bella había hecho lo imposible para pedir una prórroga a su casero.

Todo estaba bajo control, ellas iban a ganar ese lucrativo contrato. Los preparativos de las entradas estaban listos al igual que los postres. Bella poseía el mejor equipo de trabajo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era supervisar la preparación de las salsas cuando...

– ¿Te gustaría ganar dinero extra por unas horas de trabajo? – Un acento italiano la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Bella levantó la vista.

– Disculpe – miró a aquel hombre, eran tan masculino. Podía imaginarse los bien formados músculos de él tras su camisa de seda. Tenía facciones bien definidas. Él esperaba su respuesta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida y sexy. Su postura clásica lo había parecer un modelo europeo enfundado en un traje de alguna prestigiosa tienda de Milán o Paris.

Posteriormente Bella cambio Si mirada hacia el fajo de billetes que aquel hombre le ofrecía. Debía estar mal de la cabeza porque la cantidad de dinero era demasiada, era lo que ella ganaba en una semana, suficiente para pagar las medicinas de Rosalie, pagar la colegiatura de Natasha y para pagar la renta; además le sobraría para comprarle unos zapatos a su pequeña sobrina.

Edward observó impaciente su Rolex de diamantes, irradiaba todo su poder y energía masculina.

– Necesito que alguien escriba una carta urgentemente y que la envié a Roma y Madrid – su fuerte acento resonó como una serenata en los oídos de Bella.– Signorina _¿Me va ayudar?_ – Parecía más una orden que un favor, su tono era autoritario. Era un hombre que no sabía pedir un favor. Bella decidió no seguir sus instrucciones y mucho menos sus demandas.

Eróticas imágenes le vinieron a su mente.

– ¿Qué le gustaría que haga? – Bella respiro calmadamente. Un silencio incómodo se formó después de que ella se diera cuenta del doble sentido de su pregunta. Iba a formular la misma pregunta con otras palabras pero él la interrumpió.

– Aquí adentro – Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina para que Bella entrara.

– Disculpe – murmuró Bella nerviosamente. Miró por su hombro, esperando a que alguien viniera en su ayuda para no estar sola con ese hombre intimidante.

_¿Que pasaría sí él mentía y esperaba algo más por el dinero que le ofrecía?_

– ¿Sabes usar la computadora? – preguntó impaciente – Tengo varios pendientes por resolver. Necesito la carta pronto.

Claro que sabía usar la computadora, no era tonta. Bella no era el tipo de mujer que estaba cómoda tras un escritorio. A ella le encantaba levantarse a las 5:00 de la mañana para ir a regatear con los pescadores por la pesca del día. Amaba ir en bicicleta al mercado para comprar las verduras y frutas más frescas. No le gustaba trabajar en una oficina pero si sabía usar una computadora.

– Sí se usar la computadora – respondió – ¿Me va a dar todo ese dinero sólo por transcribir una carta?

Edward frunció el ceño.

– Sí – respondió, colocando los billetes sobre el escritorio. Que predecible. Todo el dinero era igual, sólo los ambiciosos eran felices con él. Él le dio una hoja que contenía un escrito. – Escribe todo lo que está en la hoja, sin errores. Es confidencial – le advirtió en un sexy acento italiano – No quiero que salga algo de esta oficina.

– Si señor – Bella miro el dinero que él había colocado sobre el escritorio.

– ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

– Isabella, Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

– Apresúrate – Edward inclinó la cabeza, apuntando hacia el escritorio, donde estaba su laptop.

Bella se sentó y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó, revisó el texto dos veces. Perfecto y sin errores. Esperó a que terminara las llamadas que hacía. La primera en un fluido francés y la segunda en italiano. Él hablaba calmada y pacientemente pero con tono autoritario. De seguro estaba negociando precios, era un experto en negocios, al menos eso reflejaba su oficina, además de lo poco que pudo entender ya que sabía poco italiano y francés.

– Terminé – Bella se levantó de su lugar cuando por fin él estaba libre de cualquier otra llamada.

Él la observó, parecía que ya se había olvidado de que no estaba sólo.

– ¿Eres Edward Masen? – preguntó Bella. Lo intuyó porque él había firmado la carta.

– Si

Edward Masen Cullen, el más renombrado financiero del mundo, un negociador con colmillo. Podía hacer crecer una compañía y a la vez llevarla a la quiebra, de acuerdo a sus intereses. Dueño de las finanzas en Italia, así como parte de Europa, Asia y Norteamérica. Éste era el hombre que Jessica Stanley trataba de impresionar. Ni su jefa y mucho menos ella esperaban conocer al billonario Edward Cullen cara a cara. Que afortunada se sentía por haber llegado temprano para preparar el buffet.

Sin analizar su suerte, parecía que la estrategia de _Banquetes Luna Nueva_ no era la adecuada en cuanto a los negocios. Está noche tenía que ser la mejor presentación de su vida. Era bien sabido que Edward era un controlador perfeccionista. Su pensamiento era sencillo, sí veía perfección en todo significaría la firma de un jugoso contrato que beneficiaría a su jefa. Bella no sabía nada de finanzas pero si sabía todo sobre la cocina italiana y francesa. Había obtenido un diploma después de graduarse, cuando estudió un año en Sicilia y Paris. Estaba segura de que en cuanto Edward Masen Cullen probará su comida, ganaría ese contrato.

– Trabajo en_ Banquetes Luna Nueva_ – comentó Bella, pensando que le iba a dar puntos.

– ¡_Wow_! ningún error. Estoy impresionado –dijo Edward, ignorando el comentario de Bella.

– Envíelo por fax a estos números – Edward le dio una hoja donde estaban escritos dos números con la clave internacional.

– Claro

– Después guarda la carta en un archivo en mi laptop.

– Ok

– Acepta cenar conmigo mañana.

– S... ¿_Cómo_?

Una torcida sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

– Ibas a aceptar – Edward pensó que iba a ser un sí a su invitación a cenar pero no la escuchaba. _¿Porque le había propuesto ir a cenar?_ _¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?_ Su reputación de salir con rubias curvilíneas se vería empañada.

Él era conocido como un casanova legendario en Europa y ahora saldría con un ratón de biblioteca. No todo estaba perdido, podrían cenar en la suite de su hotel _¿Quién dijo que iba a salir con ella en público?_

A pesar de que sus ojos avellana y su cabello castaño lo atraían, ella no era su tipo. Si sólo se soltara su cabello y lo dejara caer sobre sus hombros. Sólo había observado una de sus largas piernas y fue suficiente para que su miembro reaccionara bajo sus pantalones.

– Me gustaría hablarte sobre _Banquetes Luna Nueva_ – Bella interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward.

– Hazlo mañana en la cena – sus ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre ella, lo que hizo que su piel se pusiera chinita – Dame tú dirección – demandó Edward. No quería escuchar nada acerca de su compañía, no le importaba.

_¿Debería aceptar? ¿Qué tal si su Jessica lo desaprobaba? ¿Y qué demonios se iba a poner?_ Bella no tenía nada respetable que usar para una cita _¿Era una cita?_ Ella, Isabella Swan, una pobre chef iba a tener una cita con Edward Masen Cullen.

– _¿Podemos vernos en el restaurante que tú desees?_ – Bella se sentía avergonzaba del que Edward conociera el humilde lugar donde ella vivía, su pequeño apartamento a las afueras de Londres. Sabía que si él conociera ese lugar, se retractaría de su invitación.

– Como desees – Edward escribió la dirección de su hotel y se la dio a Bella – Te espero a las 8:00 pm – Bella asintió. La dirección que Edward le había entregado era la de uno de los restaurantes más elegantes dentro de un hotel. Nadie podía obtener reservación tan fácil a menos que pertenecieras a la realeza o fueras alguien _muy importante_. Bella no podía costear una cena ahí. Sólo una vez había ido a ese restaurante y había pedido una botella de agua mineral para disgusto de la mesera. Bella tuvo que dejar una propina generosa y ahora ella iba a cenar ahí, como una invitada de Edward Cullen.

Bella se apresuró a llegar a su apartamento. Aparentemente el evento había sido un éxito porque Jessica le había dado la tarde libre. Varios meseros y meseras fueron contratados para servir en el evento y Jessica estuvo presente para llevarse todo el crédito. Bella estaba segura de que después de esa función también le iba a dar la siguiente tarde.

Tocó la puerta de su vecina, Alice Brandon, antes de subir a su apartamento.

– _¡Bells!_ – respondió Alice con una efusiva sonrisa, su cabello era negro y puntiagudo, parecía una duende, ya vestía su pijama.

– Necesito un favor – comenzó Bella.

– ¿De qué se trata? – Alice estaba más que entusiasmada por ayudar a Bella.

– Voy a salir esta noche – Bella no quería dar más información de la necesaria – Necesito que me ayudes.

– ¿Otra vez trabajo?

– Algo parecido – respondió Bella vagamente – Pero tiene que ser elegante.

– Tengo un vestido perfecto para la ocasión – sonrió Alice – No lo he usado – caminó hacia su clóset.

– _¡Oh!_ No debería – protestó Bella.

– Sólo porque no puedo usarlo y tú tienes una linda figura – Alice se caracterizaba por tres cosas: pasión desmedida por la moda, amor por la ropa de marca y un buen carácter.

– Bien, _¿Qué opinas?_ – Alice llevaba en sus manos un elegante vestido de coctel color rojo.

– No puedo usarlo – Bella negó con la cabeza – Casi no cubre nada – ella era mucho más alta que Alice.

– No es cierto – Alice apuro a Bella – Ve a casa, báñate y regresas.

– Por favor encuentra otro vestido – suplicó Bella mientras se dirigía a casa.

– Hola pequeña – saludó Bella a Natasha.

– Tía Bella – Natasha se apresuró a saludar a su única tía.

– Hoy le ayude a mami a hornear brownies – anunció orgullosamente la pequeña niña.

– ¿Podré probarlos? – Bella fue a la cocina a saludar a su hermana. – Hola Rosalie – saludó Bella.

– Llegas temprano por segunda ocasión – sonrió Rosalie.

– Sólo estoy de paso porque tengo que salir de nuevo – Bella no quería que nadie supiera sobre su cita de esta noche. Abrió la alacena y mordió uno de los brownies de chocolate.

– ¿Compraste los brownies Rosalie? Están muy ricos – Bella volvió a morder el brownie.

– Te dije que le ayude a mami a hornearlos, tía Bella.

– No, no los hicieron porque están muy ricos – bromeó Bella con la pequeña.

– ¿Entonces no soy tan buena como tú? – Natasha lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Bella.

Bella se carcajeó.

– Ven aquí princesa. Claro que eres tan buena como yo – levantó a Natasha y la abrazó – Ayudarías a tú mami con los trastes, tengo que salir.

– Ok – sonrió Natasha – Traje una nota de la maestra – susurró cerca del oído de su tía – La deje en tú habitación.

– Gracias Natasha – Bella sabía que la nota era por la falta de pago de la colegiatura – Casi se me olvida, tengo algo para ti – Bella sacó un paquete de su bolsa.

– ¿Algo para mí? – preguntó curiosamente Natasha.

– Ábrelo

Natasha rasgó el papel y abrió la caja que contenía un par de los más lindos zapatos escolares.

– Gracias tía Bella.

– La consientes de nuevo – acotó Rosalie.

– Los zapatos escolares son necesarios para Natasha, por cierto ¿Tienes suficientes medicamentos? – preguntó Bella preocupada por la salud de su hermana.

– Sí, tengo suficiente hasta fin de mes – respondió Rosalie.

– Las veré más tarde – Bella se metió al baño y se baño rápidamente, después se fue con Alice.

– No lo sé... esta muy corto – protestó Bella, jalándose el vestido.

– Deja de hacer eso – reprendió Alice a Bella – Déjame peinarte – Alice acomodó perfectamente las ondas castañas de Bella – Entonces _¿Vas a ver a alguien importante esta noche?_

– No – negó Bella.

– Sé paciente el _Sr. Perfecto_ esta cerca – comentó Alice.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – preguntó Bella, tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Como siempre – Alice levantó los hombros, ella trabajaba como abogada en un despacho y siempre sabía antes que nadie quienes se divorciaban y cuanto dinero iban a recibir.

– Déjame hacerte manicure – sugirió Alice.

– Podemos escaparnos el manicure, sabes que lo detesto.

– Tenemos un sexy vestido, un lindo peinado así que tenemos que hacerte manicure. _¡Oh!_ mis zapatos no te van a quedar – Alice calzaba un número más chico que Bella.

– No te preocupes compré un par de zapatos – susurró Bella. El año pasado ella había comprado unas zapatillas cuando estaban en oferta.

– Mírate – Alice había transformado a Bella en una princesa. El vestido se ajustaba perfecto a sus curvas, se veía tan delgada, su cabello estaba perfecto al igual que sus uñas, que combinaban en tono con el vestido.

Edward estaba sentado en el bar. Él observó por el espejo en el momento en que Bella entró. _¡Madre de Dio!_ _¿Qué le había pasado al ratón de biblioteca?_ Esas ondas achocolatadas, ese sexy vestido. Todos los hombres volteaban para verla. Continuó bebiendo su copa de vino.

Bella aguantó la respiración, caminó nerviosamente por el vestíbulo del hotel hasta llegar a la barra del bar donde Edward estaba.

– Signor Cullen – saludó Bella en italiano, tratando de sonar natural pero estaba lejos de demostrar su confianza.

Edward se levantó

– Buon Pomeriggio – sus ojos estudiaron cada milímetro de su piel. Bella bajo su vestido inconscientemente, deseaba haber traído un abrigo que la cubriera. – Luces hermosa Bella.

– Gracias

No había duda de que el dinero que le había dado había sido bien usado. Nuevo peinado, manicure y ese vestido.

– Vamos a cenar en mi pent-house.

– ¿En su pent-house?

– ¿Has cambiado de opinión? – preguntó Edward cuando Bella no lo seguía.

Bella levantó su mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos verdes. Si le decía que había cambiado de opinión Bella sabía que él podía salir con alguna de sus amantes divisas. Lo sabía porque había buscado su perfil de Facebook, antes de que llegara el taxi por ella. En su perfil abundaban las fotos con muchas mujeres rubias por eso tenía mucha curiosidad del porque la había invitado a cenar sí no era como las típicas mujeres con las que él acostumbraba salir.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno queridas lectoras aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de está historia que espero que sea bien recibida por ustedes al igual que la de Seducida por mi jefe.**

**Ya está listo el grupo en Facebook para las que quieran informarse de las actualizaciones y de los adelantos que estaré subiendo, así como imágenes que iré subiendo de todas las historias que estoy escribiendo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

_**A María mi queridisima BETA que siempre está ahí para darme todo su apoyo y animarme a compartir mis historias ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**A las lectoras FANTASMA que espero algún día se animen a dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**A las lectoras que siguen está historia y que la tienen como su favorita.**_

_**Y**_

_**A las lectoras que dejaron REVIEWS: Andrea 14 de Cullen, karolay28, ma ofelia, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. Tata XOXO y NessiBella.**_

**Grupo en Facebook [para las que quieran unirse] :** _ groups / 130996757111557 / _**[sólo quieten los espacios]**

_**REVIEW?**_

_**Alex :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capitulo 2**

**_Sexo & Lágrimas_**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Sexo & Lágrimas.**

Edward sonrió arrogantemente como si supiera que Bella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

– Espero no te moleste, me tome la libertad de ordenar mariscos. Es mi platillo favorito – Bella no dijo nada, tenía miedo de hablar.

Ella caminó por la habitación nerviosamente, seguía pensando el por qué el Sr. Cullen la había invitado a cenar. Él parecía disfrutar de su cena, a ella por los nervios se le había ido el apetito. Los mariscos olían delicioso. Bella estaba segura de que sabrían bien porque los restaurantes de los hoteles importantes siempre cuidaban ese detalle. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

– Tiene un hombre inusual para ser italiano Sr. Cullen.

Edward la miró como si estuviera molesto por ser interrumpido a mitad de su cena.

– Mi madre es griega ¿Quieres que ordene algo más para ti? – Él cambio de tema pues había notado que ella no había probado su cena.

– No, gracias Sr. Cullen.

– Llámame Edward – su voz fue suave y seductora.

– Ok ¿Vives en Londres Edward?

Él sonrió, colocó su cuchillo y tenedor a un lado de su plato, se limpio con la servilleta. Bella se preguntaba si él le iba a responder. Edward tomo un sorbo de vino tinto, ella desvío la mirada de él; se moría por probar sus labios.

– Olvide que eres inglesa y a ustedes les gusta conversar mientras cenan, a diferencia de nosotros los italianos que nos enfocamos más en la comida – en su rostro se curvó una torcida y sexy sonrisa.

Bella sonrió ligeramente, no quería demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. A pesar del comentario de Edward, no veía rastros de que él estuviera fuera de forma. Su cuerpo masculino ¿_Cómo se vería sin ropa alguna? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué andaba mal con ella?_ Estaba pensando el él desnudo encima de ella. Bella tomo un poco se calamar y lo deslizó por sus labios.

– Tengo un apartamento en Roma, está cerca de mi trabajo – La voz de Edward la saco de sus pensamientos eróticos – Pero me gusta relajarme en mi villa que se encuentra en la Toscana – Él bebió de su copa de nuevo – Estoy en Londres por negocios y después me voy para Madrid.

No había duda, de seguro una hermosa española lo iba a estar esperando entre las sábanas de seda de su cama _¿Por qué se sentía celosa?_

Tontamente pensaba que iba a haber más entre ellos después de esta noche; sólo era una cena. Él se iba a ir a España, aun así él le parecía fascinante. Si escribiera un diario, esta sería la única parte interesante de todo su aburrido diario. Su vida era aburrida, siempre iba de su casa al trabajo y del trabajo a su casa.

– ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Te pido una disculpa – el profundo acento en su voz sorprendió a Bella – Te encontré en mi oficina, haciendo una montaña de frutas.

Ella se río espontáneamente. Edward la observó detenidamente, le sonrió cuando ella dejó de reírse.

– Una pirámide – murmuró Bella, tomando un sorbo de vino tinto.

– _¿Scusi?_

– Estaba haciendo una pirámide de frutas exóticas – ella frotó la palma de sus manos por su brazo.

– ¿Tienes frío? – Edward se levantó.

– No – mintió Bella.

Él se quitó su saco, camino hasta el lugar de ella y la levanto delicadamente. Bella evitó verlo a los ojos. Edward estaba tan cerca que ella podía oler el perfume de hombre, sentir el calor de su cuerpo – Tienes la piel erizada – los dedos de él recorrieron sus brazos.

– Yo...

– ¿Mejor? – sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Edward colocó su saco sobre los hombros de Bella; ella aún sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Edward en su saco.

– Gra... gracias.

– Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto – su acento italiano era más pronunciado, su voz la derretía como el chocolate.

– Tú también – murmuró Bella.

Edward se río

– ¿Cómo sabes eso si te has negado a verme directo a los ojos? ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

– Azules... verdes – ella seguía sin mirarlo.

– Creo que debes asegurarte – la retó. Como ella no se atrevía, Edward, con su dedo le levantó la barbilla hacia él.

_¡Caracoles!_ Sus ojos verdes, como dos esmeraldas, brillaban de pasión y lujuria.

– ¿Me tienes miedo? – Edward se acercó más a Bella, rozando sus mejillas con su aliento.

– S... si –

– ¿Debería besarte cara? – sus dedos le acariciaron tortuosamente sus garganta.

_¿Cara... yo? ¡Edward quiere basarme!_

– No – Bella cerró sus ojos, entre abrió sus labios y movió su cabeza hacia él.

– Eso pensé – Ella lo escuchó chasquear sus dedos, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos. Junto sus labios con los de ella, los ojos de él estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

¿Edward la deseaba? ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre, que ha salido con modelos y celebridades, la mirara con lujuria y deseo?

– Tú cabello es tan sedoso – él recorrió con sus dedos las ondas castañas de Bella atrayéndola más a él.

Involuntariamente, Bella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, el simple roce de su cuerpo creaba miles de corrientes eléctricas en cada parte de ella. Le temblaban las piernas, su suave boca tembló y sus ojos se empañaron con el deseo. Los labios de Edward se volvieron más exigentes incrementando el deseo, recorrió con su lengua sus labios haciendo que a Bella soltara un ronco gemido. Él sabía que sus labios sedosos se habían rendido ante los suyos; el calor y la lujuria recorrían las venas de Bella, como un bosque en llamas.

Los labios de Bella dulces, su lengua era como la miel. Los dedos de Edward acariciaron peligrosamente el nacimiento de sus pechos, el saco cayó de los hombros de Bella. Ella sintió la masculinidad de Edward rozando su pelvis, su beso se volvió salvaje, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y sus dedos jugaron con el cabello cobrizo de él.

– Pídeme que me detenga – la voz de Edward era ronca debido a la lujuria. Él la excitaba con sólo un beso y prueba de ello eran sus bragas empapadas ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que lo detuviera?

– No – Bella exigía sus caricias, quería que la poseyera. Un nudo se formaba entre sus piernas, estaba mojada; lista para él.

– ¿Por qué debería detenerlo? ¿Por qué no permitirse una noche en la cama de él? Probablemente ni se volverían a ver. Ningún hombre la había besado y tocado de la forma en que Edward Cullen lo había hecho, como si fuera la única mujer del mundo.

Edward colocó un brazo en las rodillas de Bella y la cargó hasta la recámara. Le quito el vestido y la tumbo sobre la cama dejándola totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante él. Bella estaba apenada, pero de la nada, se encontraba desabrochando la camisa de Edward, pasó sus uñas por el bien formado pecho de él. Edward gruñó, con la agilidad de un tigre se deshizo de sus pantalones y de sus bóxers negros de seda. Estaba desnudo frente a ella y parecía un Dios griego.

– Deja de mirarme – Edward sonrió confiadamente, sus anteriores amantes no se tomaban el tiempo de mirarlo, sólo buscaban saciar sus instintos con él.

– Eres muy apuesto – susurró Bella tratando de acercarlo a ella. Edward sonrió arrogante ante su comentario.

– Y tú eres perfecta – murmuró Edward contra los labios de Bella besándola fieramente, dejándola sin aliento. Le acaricio uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro se lo llevo a su boca, lo succionó y mordió delicadamente, repitiendo el mismo trabajo a su otro pezón. Torpemente, Bella lo acarició hasta llegar a sus caderas, deseaba darle el mismo placer de la forma en que él lo hacía con ella. Ganando confianza, bajo dudamos hasta sus glúteos y los apretó.

– _¡Dio Santo!_ – gruñó Edward en su lengua materna, murmuró varias frases más en italiano. Bella entendió varias de ellas, todo lo que sabía era que eso la excitaba cada vez más. No podía creer que sólo con caricias y besos estaba a punto de explotar.

Edward recorrió con su lengua la vena del cuello hasta llegar a su oído, otro gemido volvió a salir de la boca de Bella. Ella atrajo su rostro y dejó que él capturara su boca. Bella era hermosa, caliente y sexy sin toda la ropa de segunda mano que usaba ¿Quién diría que debajo de esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo tan curvilíneo? Los ojos experimentados de Edward no se habían equivocado con respecto a sus largas piernas ¿Por qué escondía su belleza?

Bella estaba lista para él, demasiada excitada. Edward se colocó un condón y sin más entro en ella. Algo inesperado lo paralizo, estaba confundido, no podía creerlo; Bella era virgen.

– ¿Es tú primera vez? – acusó Edward.

Bella desvió la mirada, no quería ver los ojos intimidantes de Edward.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaste cara? – la voz de Edward tenía un tono de reproche.

Ella se retorció ligeramente por el dolor.

– Pensé que si te lo decía ibas a detenerte y no quería que lo hicieras.

Él se acerco a ella

– Lo siento – susurró en su oído – No debí de ser tan rudo en tú primera vez – Edward seguía dentro de ella. Bella lo sintió salirse de ella para volver a embestirla lentamente.

Ésta vez sintió menos dolor, la presión se alivio y algo dentro de ella la quemaba.

– Seré gentil

Bella sonrió y asintió, estaba contenta porque él no se había alejado de ella. Los labios de Edward capturaron los labios femeninos en un tierno beso. Eso fue suficiente para excitarla de nuevo y llevarla al cielo.

Las embestidas de Edward eran lentas y seguidas como había prometido, estaba siendo gentil con ella. Cada roce entre ellos la volvía loca, quería seguirle el ritmo levantaba las caderas cuando el salía de ella para volver a recibirlo en su interior. Edward espero hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Los gemidos de Bella fueron suficiente pata comprobar que la había complacido. Él se sorprendió ya que Bella se habia quedado dormida, se recostó a su lado mirando al techo, Bella había probado ser una sorpresa placentera. Había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Su conciencia lo hacía sentir un poco culpable, tendría que haberse detenido; ella era virgen e inexperta pero no lo hizo. Él deseaba poseerla, quería ser el único en su cama. Generalmente se orgullecía de su control de hierro pero esta noche simplemente lo había perdido.

Bella sentía sus piernas adoloridas al igual que otros músculos que nunca había usado, se sentía extraña; complacida por las magníficas habilidades de Edward en la cama. Cuando se volteó lo encontró admirándola. Bella se cubrió con las sábanas.

Edward se rió

– ¿Eso es necesario? No hay nada que no haya visto antes

Ella se sonrojó, tratando de alejarse de él.

– ¿Te lastime? – Los ojos de Edward reflejaban preocupación.

Bella estaba un poco dolorida entre sus piernas pero no quería admitirlo frente a él. – No mucho – sonrió apenada.

– ¿Ordenó algo para los dos? No tocaste tú cena.

– No, gracias – Bella trato de alejarse de nuevo.

– Debo irme – murmuró suavemente puesto que él brazo de Edward seguía en su cintura. Él no estaba listo para dejarla ir – Tengo que preparar varios platillo para ti, dejaré que tú seas el primero en juzgar – sonrió Bella.

– ¿_Scusi_? – Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

Bella se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de Edward.

– El contrato de banquetes Luna Nueva – quería comerse sus palabras – Soy la chef principal.

– ¿Qué? – Edward salió de las sábanas y se levantó, obviamente estaba desnudo, su deseo se había desvanecido. Bella cerró sus ojos, no podía ver los ojos inquisitivos de Edward. – _¡Perdiste tú virginidad conmigo, esperando ganar el contrato!_

– No – negó Bella, envolvió una sábana a su alrededor y se levantó, se defendería mejor estando de pie – Edward esa no fue mi intención.

– ¿No? – Él no le creía – Debí de haberlo sabido por lo fácil que aceptaste el dinero cuando te pedí escribir la carta. No podías creer tú suerte _¿Verdad?_

– Edward te equivocas, no es lo que piensas.

– Lárgate

– ¡Que! – Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¡Dije que te largues! – le gritó – No hago negocios a cambio de favores sexuales. Vete y díselo a tú jefa.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, se agacho y rápidamente tomo su vestido, se lo puso y salió lo más rápido que pudo del pent-house de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hola queridas lectoras, aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Gracias por dejar sus Reviews y por seguir l historia y tenerla en sus favoritos. Ya cree un grupo dónde subiré adelantos y sabrán las fechas de actualización. **

**El grupo en facebook es : www. facebook groups / 130996757111557 para las que quieran unirse. Serán bienvenidas!**

**Agradecimientos: **

_A todas las que dejan Reviews_

_A mi querida Beta María que ayer fue su cumple y siempre está al pie del cañón. ¡Felicidades de nuevo!_

_A las lectoras fantasma._

**_Alex_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea de mi loca cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes y que son libres de leer o no hacerlo. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 3**

**_Errores, lamentos y esperanza_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Errores, lamentos y esperanza**

Bella entró en silencio a su apartamento. Pasó una hora dentro de la tina tratando de borrar las caricias que Edward Cullen había dejado sobre su piel. Iba a tener mayor suerte si intentaba borrar a Londres del continente. Se recostó sobre su cama tratando de cerrar sus ojos y dormir pero le fue imposible, su mente estaba hecha un desastre.

_¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera ser tan maravilloso? _

Los besos de Edward la derritieron como el chocolate, su sonrisa torcida hizo que le temblaran las rodillas, su sexy voz la hipnotizaba y su forma de hacerle el amor había sido fuera de éste mundo. Ni por un segundo lamentó haberle entregado su virginidad. Obviamente Bella había besado a otros hombres pero ninguno la había excitado lo suficiente como para entregar su virtud. En el momento en que ella puso sus ojos en él sintió la atracción entre ellos; la tensión sexual era demasiada.  
_  
¿Por qué Edward había sido tan presuntuoso? ¿Cómo pudo asumir que ella se había acostado con él sólo para ganar el contrato con Banquetes Luna Nueva? ¿Dónde estaba la lógica en eso? _

Bella gimió dolorosamente, mañana seria un día muy difícil ¿Por qué había sucedido esa confusión? ¿Por qué Edward se encontraba en Londres en ese momento de su vida? Jessica pudo haber enviado a una decoradora pero ¿Por qué la envió a ella? y lo más importante ¿Por qué no se negó a escribir la carta de la que Edward se había disgustado de que ella aceptará el dinero que le ofreció? ¿Por qué le ofreció esa cantidad si después la iba a juzgar cruelmente? Si sólo ella pudiera regresarle su dinero, pero ya lo había gastaron en los medicamentos de Rosalie y en las colegiaturas de su sobrina, además de la renta y los preciosos zapatos que había comprado para Natasha.

_¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Por qué había más angustia, enojo y dolor; que amor, paz y felicidad?_

Lo más frustrante es que ella estaba sola en su fría cama anhelando el cuerpo de Edward para mantenerla caliente y cómoda. Deseaba sentir sus labios contra su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de ella y su miembro muy dentro de ella haciendo el amor con ella de nuevo.

– ¡Estas despedida!

– ¿Qué?

Bella cerró sus ojos. No era una sorpresa para ella lo de su despido _¿Y ahora como cuidaría de Natasha y Rosalie?_

– Recibí una llamada del Sr. Cullen la noche pasada – chilló Jessica Stanley – El me dijo que no iba a necesitar los servicios de mi compañía y que me olvidara del contrato – Jessica azotó su mano contra su escritorio y Bella se retorció en su silla.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

_Tuve sexo con él – pensó Bella._

– ¿Le hiciste una propuesta deshonesta? – demandó Jessica.

– ¡No!

– Él se negó a dar explicaciones – Jessica miró con furia a Bella – Estaba tan cerca de ganar el contrato – Jessica apuntó su dedo cerca del rostro de Bella – Y tú – ladró Jessica – Tú me has arruinado ¿Qué vamos a hacer con toda la comida que has preparado? – gritó Jessica.

– Yo...

– ¡Vete! – Jessica tiro los papeles de su escritorio – ¡Fuera de aquí! – bramó de nuevo.

Era la segunda vez que le pedían que se fuera, primero Edward y después su jefa. Todo en menos de doce horas.

– Lo siento – murmuró Bella acercándose a la puerta.

– Ve y recoge tú liquidación. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida – la voz de Jessica fue suave al final.

Bella salió rápidamente sus manos cubrieron su boca para acallar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Después de recoger su liquidación decidió recuperar un poco de dignidad y orgullo. Escribió el nombre de Edward Cullen en un sobre y depósito la cantidad exacta que le había pagado por escribir la carta, también agregó una nota dirigida a él.

Ella no se preocupo por firmar el sobre.

No podía haber muchas _prostitutas_ a las cuales les haya pagado en las últimas 24 horas a pesar de su gran libido. Dirigió el sobre a la oficina de Edward en Londres puesto que no tenía intenciones de verlo pero si se aseguraría de que él lo recibiera.

– Quiero cortarme el cabello – Bella irrumpió en el apartamento de Alice.

– ¿Estás loca? – Alice colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Bella observó cautelosamente a su desafiante vecina y confidente.

– Isabella Swan – comenzó Alice – Tus ondas castañas son tu posesión más notable.

– Gracias Alice – Bella frunció el ceño.

Alice se rió

– Mira tú eres hermosa y mucho más.

– Me encanta tú honestidad – acotó Bella.

– Ok. No eres Kristen Stewart, pero tienes unos ojos hermosos, no entiendo porque te empeñas en esconder esas piernas tan sexys con ropa que no es de tu talla.

– Quiero que me cortes el cabello – demandó Bella.

– No – Alice negó con la cabeza – ¿Qué te sucede? Tú amas tú cabello.

– Lo odio... lo odio – Bella se cubrió el rostro y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como un río.

– ¡Oh cariño! Cálmate – Alice abrazó a Bella para que ella llorara sobre su hombro – Cuéntale a tu mejor amiga lo que te causa problemas,

– Me despidieron – sollozó Bella – ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de mi familia?

– Despedida... ¡Oh no! No obtuviste el contrato – Alice le dio prometas en su espalda – Lo siento Bella.

– No tanto como yo – Bella dejó de llorar.

– Eres una excelente chef vas a conseguir trabajando mañana mismo – profetizó Alice – Ahora cálmate y ve al baño a lavarte la cara.

– No quiero que Rosalie se preocupe – susurró Bella.

– Tú hermana te ama. Ella te va a comprender.

– ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita? – Bella sonrió y abrazó a su sobrina.

– Terminé mi tarea – anunció orgullosamente Natasha.

– Yo no era tan buena cuando tenía 8 años – rió Bella.

– Y tú habitación siempre era un desastre – comentó Rosalie.

Bella se carcajeó

– Lo bueno que cambié cuando crecí.

– Tenemos pocas provisiones. Sólo cociné pollo – declaró Rosalie.

– Huele delicioso – agregó Bella – Mañana voy al mercado.

– Los viernes son los días más pesados en tú trabajo – le recordó Rosalie a Bella.

– ¡Vamos a cenar! No he comido nada en todo el día.

– Debes ser la única chef que no come – rió Rosalie.

– Necesito algo de ayuda – Bella le insinuó a Natasha.

– Ya voy tía – Natasha corrió hasta la cocina – ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

– La comida esta lista. Necesitó ayuda para poner la mesa.

– Oh – La emoción de Natasha había descendido, pero pacientemente colocó los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

– Hey Rosalie – Bella entró en la habitación de su hermana, después de que terminó de lavar los platos.

– No estoy tan mal – rió Rosalie.

– Lo sé – sonrió Bella – Luces bien hoy.

– Ok. Si yo no soy el problema, entonces tienes otro problema – Rosalie intuía que algo preocupaba a su hermana.

Bella tomo un respiro y morí a Rosalie a los ojos

– Me despidieron hoy.

– ¿No obtuvieron el contrato?

– Algo relacionado con ello – Bella inclinó su cabeza.

– No te preocupes mañana conseguirás un trabajo – comentó Rosalie confiadamente.

– No es tan fácil Rosalie – susurró Bella – Muchos de los mejores chefs de Londres no tienen trabajo.

– Ellos no son tan buenos como tú, además ellos no tienen hermoso cabello ni piernas tan sexys como tú.

_¿Por qué la gente no dice que soy hermosa? Todo lo que dicen de mí es que tengo hermosos ojos, hermoso cabello y sexys piernas – pensó Bella._

– Tampoco son invaluables posesiones en la cocina – Bella se carcajeó.

– No quiero que te preocupes Bella – Rosalie tomo las manos de Bella entre las suyas – Te preocupas demasiado ¿Cuándo te vas a conseguir un novio? – demandó Rosalie – Eres la única mujer adulta que todavía es virgen.

– _¡Rosalie!_

Después de la otra noche en la suite de Edward ya no era digna de ese honor.

– Vete a la cama – rió Rosalie – Mañana hablaremos.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel día en el que Edward conoció a la castaña, ese demonio castaño que compartió su cama; ella tenía que ser un demonio _¿De qué otra manera se explicaba lo mal que lo puso?_ Nunca antes había sido juguete del sexo opuesto. _¡Dio!_ A él no le gustaban las castañas, entonces _¿Por qué no había sido capaz de llevar a otra mujer a su cama desde esa noche?_

Edward se levantó de su escritorio y fue directo al bar, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se dirigió al balcón. Al menos el clima en Londres estaba bien a diferencia de su estado de ánimo. El sol brillaba en su total esplendor sin nubes en el cielo. Él bebió todo lo que habia en su vaso y observó su reloj; eran apenas las 2:00 pm y ya estaba bebiendo.

Él tenía una magnífica vista de Londres desde el último piso de sus oficinas. El Big Ben, el Ojo de Londres, la Catedral de San Paul y el Puente de Londres; diseñado orgullosamente por su compatriota Renzo Piazo. Pronto su oficina en Londres sería recolocada en el piso 72. Edward regreso a su escritorio y abrió el cajón donde estaba el sobre que recibió hace un mes. Lo tomo, el perfume de ella inundó sus sentidos; lo abrió ignorando el dinero que contenía y releyó las palabras que se imprimieron para siempre en su mente.

_Las prostitutas eligen de quién aceptan el dinero por sus servicios._

Realmente había enojado a Edward que ella le regresara el dinero. Nunca dejaba de pagar sus deudas y ahora le debía a Isabella Swan. Ignoró la imagen de sus piernas enredadas instintivamente en su cadera mientras hacían el amor, el olor a fresas de su cabello, se rehusó a pensar en ella desde aquella noche, cerró sus ojos para evitar recordarla. Su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos eróticos; necesitaba aire fresco.

– Voy de salida – instruyó a su secretaría y se dirigió al elevador.

– Me encanta cuando me traes al parque tía Bella – Natasha aventó migajas de pan a los patos.

– A mi también pequeña.

Bella sonrió, levantó su rostro para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su rostro. Ahora tenía tiempo libre en sus manos y el parque estaba a unas cuadras de su apartamento.

Ella había aceptado un trabajo en la Biblioteca Local, sus dos pasiones eran: la cocina italiana y la literatura. Había decidido tomarse un respiro de la cocina para decidir después su futuro. Financieramente estaban bien su liquidación de _Banquetes Luna Nueva_ le había servido mucho.

La renta y las colegiaturas de Natasha iban al corriente, al igual que las cuentas médicas de Rosalie.

Edward observó a la joven castaña y a la pequeña niña alimentando a los patos. Ellas lucían contentas. Bella estaba riéndose. Miro a su alrededor y el lugar era sencillo, sólo una palabra lo podría describir _"Decrepito"._

Él miro cautelosamente a los demás, ninguno parecía estar enojado por causa de las carencias de las cuales él no sufría, ellos estaban felices. Edward era el que lucía como si necesitará la ayuda emocional del ejército de salvación. Su coche llamaba mucho la atención y eso no le importó, seguía observando a las dos personas que estaban frente al lago. Sonrió cuando vio a Bella echarle agua a la niña que no paraba de reír hasta que ambas cayeron sobre el pasto verde. La niña se montó sobre Bella y ella la abrazó protectoramente besando la mejilla de la pequeña.

Edward se había equivocado con respecto a ella, admitió silenciosamente dentro de él. Bella había perdido su trabajo por culpa de la llamada que él había hecho la noche que la había echado de su pent-house. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente, nunca tomaba decisiones incoherentes, su control mental era demasiado pero sus instintos le habían fallado _¿Por qué Bella le entregó su virginidad? ¿Por qué no había tratado de explicarle todo?_

Había mandado investigar su situación financiera. Bella era el único sostén de su familia, cuidaba de su hermana, quién estaba paralítica y permanecía en silla de ruedas desde el accidente automovilístico que tuvo. Su sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para pagar la renta, las colegiaturas de su sobrina y las cuentas médicas; casi no le dejaba mucho para la comida y menos para comprar ropa elegante o pagar frivolidades como el manicure. Aún así ella le regresó el dinero que había ganado honestamente.

Tenía que reivindicarse con Isabella Swan….. _¿Pero como lo haría?_

* * *

**Hola, hola :D! Otra vez yo aquí trayendoles un capítulo más de está su historia que gracias a todas ustedes está teniendo buen recibimiento.** _Nadie está obligado a leer, ustedes deciden que leer y que no y también son libres de comentar, siempre y cuando sea con respeto._ **La actualización de está historia y la de "Seducida por mi jefe" serán actualizadas cada fin de semana. "Compromiso por apariencias" será borrado de FF.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A mi BETA [María] por que sin su apoyo yo flaquiaría :D Somos un buen equipo!**

**A las LECTORAS FANTASMA que espero algun día dejen un comentario. no muerde jeje y tampoco tengo rabia.**

**A las chicas que tienen está historia como su favorita y la siguen.**

**A las NUEVAS LECTORAS ¡BIENVENIDAS!**

**A las que dejan REVIEW: **_**Andrea 14 de Cullen, karolay28, ma ofelia, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. Tata XOXO, NessiBella, Maedna 33, Deathrevenge, isabela-vulturi123, ashleyswan, karolay28, ma ofelia, , Mila Withlock, robcesionadatwilighter, AngelesMC, karina, Manue Peralta.**_

_****_**Review?**

**Mi grupo en facebook es : **_www. facebook groups / 130996757111557_** para las que quieran unirse. Serán bienvenidas!** _[sólo quiten los espacios]_

_Nos leemos pronto :D_

_Alex :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Arrivederci signor Cullen**_

– ¿Qué necesitas Rosalie? – Bella tomo el sobre que su hermana le entrego, pensando que ella necesitaba más medicamentos.

– Ábrelo – instruyó Rosalie.

Bella observó a su hermana y se dejó caer sobre uno de los dos sofás de la sala para abrir el sobre.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Quiero que lo tengas

Bella miró detenidamente el cheque hecho a su nombre. Era una muy generosa cantidad de dinero. Parecía que Rosalie había vaciado su cuenta de ahorros.

– Rosalie... no entiendo

– Quiero que abras tú propio restaurante.

– No, no lo puedo aceptar – negó Bella con la cabeza – Esto – Bella movió el cheque – Es para ti y para Natasha, es para su futuro – las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de ella – No permitiré que seas absurda Rosalie.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Nuestro padre malgastó su dinero cuando te envió al extranjero?

– No

– Entonces ¿Por qué escondes tú talento en la Biblioteca Local?

– No es cierto – negó Bella.

– Bella, desde que tenías doce años querías ser una chef. Te apasiona la cocina italiana y estas desperdiciando tú talento.

– Cualquiera puede cambiar ¿No?

– Seguro, como si el Papa pudiera cambiar de religión.

– No quiero seguir hablando de esto – Bella le devolvió el sobre a Rosalie.

– ¿Por qué te escondes, Bella?

– No lo hago.

– ¿No confías en ti misma? Porque yo confío plenamente en ti – Rosalie le habló suavemente.

– No puedo aceptar tú dinero hermana – Bella se limpió las lágrimas – No puedo hacerte esto a ti.

– Bella tú has cuidado maravillosamente de Natasha y de mí desde la muerte de Daniel.

– Eso hubiera querido él, que yo cuidara de ustedes – explicó Bella.

– Dejaste de vivir por estos dos últimos años.

– ¿Cómo podría vivir feliz, si tú estás en una silla de ruedas? – Bella sacudió su cabeza con ira.

– He aprendido a lidiar con ello hermanita. Le doy gracias a Dios que Natasha tiene una tía como tú y a mí.

– No es justo. Es cruel – sollozó Bella – Tú querías fundar tú propio despacho contable.

Rosalie sonrió y gentilmente asintió, estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

– Y ahora estas en esa silla de ruedas a la edad de 25 años, perdiste a tú esposo y mi sobrina perdió a su padre siendo muy pequeña.

– La vida no es justa – Rosalie maniobró su silla de ruedas hasta donde Bella estaba sentada – Llorar no soluciona nada – tomo las manos de Bella entre las suyas – Cuando caemos nos levantamos y seguimos nuestro camino. La vida siempre tiene altibajos.

– Siempre has sido la más filosófica y sensible – Bella se rió a pesar de sus lágrimas.

– Es por eso que yo nací primero, por eso debes escucharme siempre – bromeó Rosalie – Hazlo – Rosalie le dio el sobre a Bella – Por nosotras, sé que no nos defraudaras– susurró.

Bella aceptó el sobre, cerró sus ojos y rezó para que nunca se derrumbara. Sólo se tenían la una a la otra y Natasha sólo las tenía a ellas.

– Te voy a regresar cada centavo – juró Bella.

– No lo dudo ni por un momento – Rosalie sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña hermanita.

En las siguientes semanas Bella se dedicó a buscar una buena localidad para su restaurante _Amanecer_, el cual se especializaba en la cocina francesa e italiana. Bella estaba agradecida con su hermana pues con todo lo que tenía que hacer se mantenía bastante ocupada, sin ninguna distracción y sin pensamientos hacia Edward Cullen. Cada noche soñaba y recordaba esas horas en las que estuvo entre sus mágicos brazos.

Bella había encontrado dos locales en el corazón de Londres. Sólo tenía que decidir entre uno de ellos. Buscaba que el local estuviera expuesto en todos los sentidos pues el éxito de un restaurante siempre dependía de la localización del mismo.

– Hey Jacob, puedo invitarte un café – Bella sonrió por el móvil.

– ¿Recordaste que hoy es mi día libre o sólo llamaste porque me extrañas tanto que querías escuchar mi voz?

– Deberías hacer algo para controlar tú ego, Jake – sugirió Bella. Lo escuchó reírse roncamente.

– Así que ¿Quieres invitarme un café?

– Si, nos vemos en el _Jasmine Garden_ a las diez.

– Tenemos una cita – Jacob cortó la llamada.

– Sr. Cullen Mike Newton esta aquí.

– Gracias – Edward se dirigió a la sala de juntas para atender a su invitado.

– Mike – Edward estrechó cálidamente la mano de Mike – Gracias por venir en tan poco tiempo.

– Es un placer servirle Sr. Cullen.

Mike Newton era el director general, en Londres, del banco italiano donde Edward mantenía parte de su cuantiosa fortuna.

– Por favor Mike toma asiento. Te ofrezco algo de tomar.

– Café estaría bien, gracias.

Edward asintió, llamó a su secretaria, quién entró en la sala de juntas con un carrito de bebidas.

– Necesito esta cantidad en efectivo – Edward le pasó un pedazo de papel al banquero, su secretaria se retiró y a Mike casi se le salen los ojos al ver la cantidad de dinero escrita en el papel.

– Sr. Cullen ¿Podría decirme porque necesita esa cantidad en efectivo? – Mike colocó su tasa con café sobre la mesa.

– No, no sea tan curioso – El tono de voz de Edward invitaba a no hacer más preguntas.

– Sr. Cullen no puedo...

– No estoy interesado en lo que no puede hacer Mike ¿Debería hacer una llamada a Roma y pedir que te reemplacen por alguien que pueda hacer tú trabajo?

– Eso no será necesario, Sr. Cullen – sonrió Mike nerviosamente.

– Bien, me alegro que nos hallamos entendido. Como el retiró es de mi cuenta personal, no debería haber retrasos.

–Por supuesto señor.

– ¿Son suficientes 48 horas para que regreses con el efectivo?

– Si señor, desea que esta transacción quedé fuera del papeleo del banco.

– No – Edward se levantó de su lugar – Gracias por tú tiempo Mike.

– Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Cullen.

– ¿Quieres que sea el gerente de tú restaurant? – Jacob miró a Bella.

– Si – ella se rió – Jacob en Italia tú me comentaste que tú sueño era ser el gerente de un auténtico restaurante italiano en Londres. Te estoy ofreciendo esa oportunidad de cumplir tú sueño, al menos que prefieras seguir trabajando para Jessica en Banquetes Luna Nueva.

Ellos se habían conocido en Sicilia. Se volvieron mejores amigos y cuando Jessica requería nuevos chefs; Bella le consiguió el trabajo. Ambos hacían un equipo perfecto. A ella le encantaba preparar los platos fuertes y a él le encantaba preparar exóticas entradas y los postres.

– ¿Cuándo comienzo?

– Gracias Jacob – Bella se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó – Encontré el local perfecto aquí en el centro de Londres. Es el lugar ideal porque se encuentra cerca de varias oficinas y es clásico para disfrutar en familia.

– El trabajo de mis sueños – se carcajeó Jacob felizmente.

– No puedo esperar a enseñarte el local – alardeó Bella.

– ¿Cuándo lo podré ver?

– Lo vas a amar. La construcción es perfecta, hay dos locales más pero son pequeños – describió Bella orgullosa – Y la mejor parte es que no tendremos que gastar mucho en la decoración. Antes había un restaurant pero el dueño se mudó a Hong Kong.

– ¿Por qué no compramos toda la construcción? – Preguntó Jacob con todo soñador. Bella intuyó que Jacob estaba planeando algo en su mente. Ella se rió.

– A mí también me encantaría – respondió soberbiamente – Pero no quiero sobre pasar mis límites.

– ¿Podemos irlo a ver ahora? – Jacob se contagio del entusiasmo de Bella.

– Ok – Bella checó su móvil – Después tengo que recoger a mi sobrina – pagó la cuenta de ambos.

Edward siguió a Bella y a la pequeña desde una distancia discreta. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña cargada en los brazos de Bella, parecía que le pedía algo. Edward succionó su coche para esperar a que ambas terminarán su caminata.

– Tía Bella ¿Tienes dinero para comprar un helado? Por favor – Natasha junto sus manos a su pecho presionando sus palmas para rogarle.

– Déjame ver pequeña – Bella abrió su monedero y contó algunas libras. Ella las estaba guardando para el autobús de mañana. Tenía que tomar el tren si quería consentir a su sobrina con un helado. Bella esperaba que con el cambio de cheque pudiera pagar los meses de renta ya que el casero la presionaba ya que debía algunos meses.

Un carro deportivo se detuvo frente a ellas. Natasha gritó de miedo e instintivamente Bella enredó protectoramente los brazos alrededor de su sobrina. A pesar de que el coche quedó perfectamente estacionado Bella no se preocupó por ella. El conductor les dio una sonrisa que podía haberle robado el aliento a cualquiera.

– Todo está bien Natasha, es sólo un italiano más. Ellos manejan en el lado incorrecto del camino.

Edward se carcajeó.

– Pensé que los italianos eran gordos ya que comen mucha pasta.

_Bueno él era la excepción a la regla, de hecho era una excepción a todas las reglas —pensó._

– Concuerdo contigo. La obesidad se está convirtiendo en un problema en Italia – Edward se rió sarcásticamente.

– Él es lindo – Natasha le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a Bella.

– No lo es – contradijo Bella a pesar de que luchaba por apartar sus ojos de Edward.

La tensión entre ambos fue más visible cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El cuerpo entero de Bella tembló, le era difícil respirar. Su cuerpo no debería reaccionar de esa manera después de que él se atrevió a correrla de su suite sin contemplaciones.

– Parece que todas piensan que soy lindo – Los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron sobre los achocolatados ojos de Bella.

Bella se sonrojó profundamente y aparto sus ojos de la mirada de Edward. No había manera de negarlo.

– Está lejos de su zona de confort señor Cullen.

– No es una coincidencia que te vea por aquí.

– Entonces ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

– Si

– ¿Por qué?

– Deseo hablar contigo.

– Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo – Bella intentó caminar lejos de él con Natasha entre sus brazos.

– Dame sólo cinco minutos – Edward tomo el brazo de Bella para impedirle que se fuera.

– No me toques – Natasha le pegó en el estómago a Edward con su pie, inesperadamente.

– Dio... – Edward mencionó varias palabras más en su lengua nativa.

Bella corrió sorprendida hacia su apartamento.

– _¡Ayuda!_ – gimió Edward adolorido y tirado en el piso.

– Deberíamos ayudarlo – dijo Natasha preocupada.

– No te preocupes, él va a sobrevivir.

Bella entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con seguro.

– Mami hay un hombre muriendo afuera y la tía Bella no quiso ayudarlo.

– _¡Enserio!_

– Sólo es un vagabundo y no está muriendo.

Alguien tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de su apartamento. Bella cerró los ojos y se colocó frente a ella.

– ¿Es ese el hombre que está muriendo? – rió Rosalie – ¿Un admirador? – preguntó Rosalie intuitivamente.

– Está muy lejos de serlo – Bella abrió la puerta poco dispuesta.

–Quiero hablar contigo – demandó Edward.

– No...

– Ya escuchaste a mi tía Bella – intervino Natasha.

– Pequeña no me vuelvas a pegar ¿Qué tal si te vas a tú habitación?

– Tía Bella dice que no debo escuchar a extraños – cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, con un puchero en su boca.

– ¿Le pegaste a este hombre? – Rosalie miró a su hija incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

– Si mami – sonrió Natasha orgullosa.

– ¿Conoces a este caballero? – preguntó Rosalie.

– Si, su nombre es señor Impertinente – anunció Natasha en tono superior.

Bella cubrió su boca con su mano. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

– Deberías llamarme Edward.

– Edward ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – El rostro de Natasha reflejaba confusión.

Edward le ofreció una sonrisa peligrosamente seductiva a Rosalie. Y Bella tuvo que buscar soporte en el sofá.

– ¿Tú eres la madre de Naty verdad?

_¿Cómo demonios sabía Edward eso?_

– ¿Naty?, me gusta cómo suena – sonrió Natasha.

Rosalie miró a su hermana al escuchar el acento italiano de aquél hombre. Bella cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

– Ustedes dos parece que tienen cosas que discutir – comentó Rosalie.

– ¡No! — Edward y Bella contestaron simultáneamente.

– Natasha y yo vamos a estar en la cocina – Rosalie tomo la mano de su hija y maniobró su silla de ruedas directo a la cocina.

– Quiero quedarme con mi tía Bella – protestó Natasha – Ella me necesita.

Bella escuchó las suaves palabras que Rosalie le decía a su hija. Dirigió su mirada al hombre que había estado presente en sus pensamientos por las últimas seis semanas.

– Cara... – Los ojos de Edward se posaron sobre Bella. Ella lucía hermosa en jeans y un simple top blanco.

– No me planes así – murmuró Bella.

– Acepta una cena conmigo.

_¡Parecía un deja vu! ¿Debería besarte?... Pídeme que me detenga... ¡Lárgate!_

Bella abrió la puerta

– Creo que debes irte.

– Deseo hablar contigo cara.

– Arrivederci Signor Cullen.

La determinación de Bella significaba que ella no estaba lista para lidiar con él. Muy lentamente Edward asintió y salió del apartamento de Bella.

**Una vez más gracias por leer está historia que por lo visto se ha convertido en una de sus favoritas... GRACIAS. **

**Agradecimientos: **

**A mi BETA María que siempre me ayuda y apoya y que ahora se tomo el tiempo para subir el capitulo por mí.**

** A las lectoras fantasma, espero q se animen a dejar su comentario como algunas ya lo han hecho.**

** A las personas que tienen la historia dentro de sus favoritas y la siguen. **

**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW A todas GRACIAS. **

**Recuerden unirse al grupo en Facebook "Alex's Fics" serán bienvenidas todas. Merezco REVIEW? **

**Alex :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo beteado por María (FFR)**

**Capítulo 5**

**_Trágame Tierra_**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. ****_Trágame Tierra._**

Esa noche Bella se rehusó a ir a la cama porque sabía que no podría dormir. Lo bueno fue que Rosalie no la cuestionó sobre nada. No deseaba mentir, aun no estaba lista para hablar sobre su loca aventura con Edward Cullen. Se acomodó en el sofá mientras bebía una taza de chocolate caliente.

No podía sacar a Edward de sus pensamientos por más que lo intento. Fue una sorpresa volver a verlo. No sabía qué era lo que Edward le habia visto como para querer acostarse con ella, el era tan guapo y carismático. No podía creer que Edward Cullen la deseara.

_¿Por qué habia venido Edward Cullen a su casa? ¿Qué le sucedía? _

La noche que estuvieron juntos había sido una reacción de dos cuerpos que se dejaron llevar por el momento. Edward no quería estar con ella de nuevo _¿Por qué querría?, _si él podía escoger a cualquier mujer en el mundo, cualquiera de ellas estarían más que dispuestas a compartir su cama _¿Qué la había orillado a irse a la cama con Edward?_ En menos de veinticuatro horas ella se habia acostado con él y le habia entregado su virginidad, aun cuando le habia dado la oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Edward lucía tan guapo como siempre… tan sexy. Tembló al recordar la forma en la que había enredado sus piernas en él _¿Qué andaba mal con ella?_, él había sido un patán, la habia insultado _¡La habia botado a media noche! ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?_

– ¿Qué me pusiste para el almuerzo tía Bella?

– Buenos días pequeña – Bella cerró la lonchera de su sobrina y le secó las manos con la toalla para abrazar a Natasha – Te puse un sándwich de queso con jitomate y de postre algunas almendras. Siéntate y termina tu cereal.

– ¿Qué hay de unos brownies? – suplicó Natasha.

– Hasta que llegues a casa – prometió Bella mientras colocaba una charola de biscochos dentro del horno.

– Ok – afirmó Natasha – ¿Edward volverá a visitarnos?

– ¡Qué! – Bella colocó el desayuno de su sobrina frente a ella.

– Sí, el sr. Impertinente – Natasha comenzó a comer su desayuno.

Bella se carcajeó al escuchar a su sobrina.

– El Sr. Cullen – la corrigió.

– No importa, él me dijo que lo podía llamar Edward ¿Va a venir a cenar?

– No… Mira a lo mejor él está ocupado, además no podemos invitar a cualquiera a cenar.

_Aunque fui tan estúpida como para dormir con él._

– Pero él es lindo y guapo.

– Tú lo golpeaste.

Ambas se rieron incontrolablemente.

– Te estaba protegiendo tía Bella.

– Seguro – Bella checó su reloj – ¿Estas lista?, se me hace tarde.

– Si – Natasha tomó su jugo y su lonchera.

Las semanas habían sido muy pesadas. La revisión de Rosalie, el cuidado de Natasha, los preparativos de la inauguración. Todo estaba listo para la apertura del restaurante, la publicidad había sido distribuida y sus deudas estaban al corriente. Las mesas estaba listas, los medios de comunicación y personalidades importantes del medio culinario habían sido invitados a la inauguración de _Amanecer_.

– _¡Detente! _Me estas poniendo nervioso – Jacob reprimió a Bella.

– ¿Qué tal si nos hace falta pasta? ¿Tenemos suficiente vino?

– Siéntate Bella – Jacob la obligó a sentarse y le ofreció una copa de vino blanco – Bebe – instruyó.

– Debería ir a darle la bienvenida a los invitados – Bella tomó todo el vino blanco de un solo golpe.

– No hagas eso en frente de nuestros clientes – Jacob la apuntó con su dedo, molesto – El vino debe saborearse – le demostró cómo debía catar el vino – Tiene que ser como si besaras a tú amante – Jake paso sus labios por la copa y finalmente bebió el vino.

–Voy a la entrada.

– No luciendo así – Jacob la detuvo. Bella se fijo en sí misma y aún llevaba puesto su uniforme de chef.

– Tienes razón, mí vestido está en la oficina. Me voy a cambiar, enseguida vuelvo.

– _¡Se magnifici!_ – Jacob sonrió, aprobando el atuendo de Bella; presiono sus dedos sobre sus labios y los beso.

Ella lucía hermosa en su vestido negro que caía hasta sus rodillas.

Bella pensó que por ser un día especial se merecía un vestido nuevo que combinara zapatos que había comprado el año pasado y nunca habia usado.

– Grazie – sonrió apenada – Eres un magnifico amigo Jacob. Estoy contenta de que estés a mi lado.

Bella tomó un gran respiro y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante. Su restaurante podía albergar cerca de cincuenta personas pero sólo había invitado a treinta personas que pertenecían en su mayoría, al mundo culinario, otros eran parte de algún medio de comunicación importante. Al invitarlos esperaba que difundieran no solo la apertura del restaurante, sino la comida y el estilo; que tenía un toque entre el francés y el italiano. La decoración era una obra de arte, los utensilios y vajillas eran perfectas y los precios accesibles. Sus invitadas especiales eran su hermana Rosalie y su pequeña sobrina.

– ¿Cómo están? – Bella se acercó a su familia y se sentó frente a ellas.

– Cada mesa ésta llena, Bella Luces radiante – comentó Rosalie – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Nuestros padres también lo estarían, si estuvieran con nosotras.

– Lo sé, gracias por creer en mi, Rosalie – Bella tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y la abrazó.

– _Amanecer_ va a tener mucho éxito, lo presiento– Rosalie habló con orgullo.

Muchos restaurantes especializados en la cocina francesa e italiana no ofrecían precios accesibles. Bella se sentía bien porque iba a ser la primera en arriesgarse en tomar esa oportunidad. Había un gran mercado para las personas que degustaban la comida típica europea.

– ¿No tienes hamburguesas? – Natasha descartó el menú de su tía Bella.

– Pido tu perdón pequeña – Bella levantó sus cejas – Éste no es un restaurante de comida rápida.

– Es que no puedo leer este menú – Natasha ondeo el menú lleno de descripciones en italiano y francés.

– Puedo recomendarle algo su majestad.

– No, porque tendré que comer como una pequeña señorita.

– ¿Y no es eso lo que eres? – le recordó Bella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera agregar otro comentario a la conversación, los demás invitados requerían su atención también. Se excusó y camino hacia ellos. Tan pronto como continuo la noche Bella se relajó. Caminaba hacia cada mesa para platicar con sus invitados, recibió muchos cumplidos pero también recibió algunas sugerencias. Ella tomó notas mentales de todo. Esta noche pintaba ser la mejor de su vida profesional.

– Fue asombroso – sonrió Bella cuando terminaron de recoger todas las cosas.

– Uno puede esperar sólo un veinte por ciento, pero todas las mesas estuvieron llenas.

– Mi elección de postre fue la adecuada – Jacob comentó para obtener un poco de crédito.

– Cierto, el tiramisú estaba perfecto – concedió Bella. Ella había sugerido servir zabaglione¹, pero Jacob la convenció de lo contrario.

En las siguientes semanas el restaurante estuvo asediado por órdenes de almuerzos y desayunos. Todas las noches estaba lleno. Bella no podía esperar mejor comienzo, pronto le regresaría el dinero a su hermana, sería antes de lo que pensaba. Tenía a los mejores meseros que hablaban fluidamente italiano y francés. Bella tenía tiempo suficiente para buscar nuevos platillos para ofrecer a sus clientes.

_Amanecer_ recibió reservaciones por los siguientes tres meses. El negocio iba viento en popa. Rosalie se encargaba de la contabilidad del restaurante, estaba contenta porque se sentía útil. Bella le ofreció un sueldo favorable.

– No tienes que pagarme – protestó Rosalie.

Jacob entro en la oficina de Bella sin tocar.

– Tenemos una reservación para una fiesta de compromiso, aproximadamente de veinte personas

– ¿Qué? Una fiesta de compromiso – Bella sonrió felizmente.

– Si, la quieren para este sábado, estaban buscando otros lugares pero escucharon de nosotros y pagaron la mitad por adelantado.

– ¿Pagaron por adelantado? – Bella se levantó de su lugar – pero ¿podremos acomodarlos a todos?

Jacob asintió

– Déjalo todo en mis manos _cara_.

– ¡No me llames así! ¡Nunca se te ocurra llamarme así de nuevo en tu vida!

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Preguntó Jacob profundizando su conocido acento italiano – Scussi jefa– acotó Jacob y salió de la oficina de Bella.

Cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza sobre las manos, era difícil vivir y respirar sin pensar en él. Era más difícil trabajar con Jacob, quien constantemente le recordaba al italiano que había robado su inocencia. La risa de Jacob, su mirada posesiva, todo era un constante recuerdo, como un cuchillo enterrado dentro de ella y ahora él la había llamada _cara_.

– Jacob – Bella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

Él la ignoró y continuó cortando zanahorias.

– Te apuesto que te gustaría que esas zanahorias fueran yo – bromeó cautelosamente Bella, aunque seguía siendo ignorada.

– Por favor Jacob… Lo siento – Ella toco el brazo de él y Jacob dejó de cortar zanahorias.

– Creo que… solo fue una reacción nerviosa por la reservación de la fiesta de compromiso – mintió.

– Déjame todo a mi _¿Sí?_ – Jacob palmeo los hombros de Bella.

– De acuerdo – ella sonrió – Eres un excelente gerente, confió en ti.

– Gracias, ahora ¿Puedes checar que es lo que hace falta en el almacén? Más tarde llamare para que lo traigan.

– Claro – regresó a su oficina.

– ¿Estoy hablando con Isabella? – una voz joven preguntaba por ella en el teléfono.

– Sí, soy Isabella Swan.

– Tú eres la encargada de mi fiesta de compromiso de este sábado. Soy Charlotte.

– Buenos días señorita Charlotte – respondió Bella cortésmente – ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

– Quiero checar algunos detalles para este sábado _¿Puedo verla esta tarde?_

– Seguro, ¿Qué tal a las tres de la tarde?

– Tu restaurante es fantástico – la joven rubia le sonrió.

– Gracias – Bella sonrió cortésmente. No podía creer que esta jovencita fuera a casarse, parecía tener sólo dieciocho años, era muy hermosa – ¿Prefieres un menú abierto?

– Si, ¿Está bien para ti? Son pocas personas.

– Bien, no te preocupes. Has reservado el restaurante para la noche – Bella volvió a sonreír – Así que podremos manejarlo.

– Mi prometido insistió en que fuera privado sin la interrupción de los demás clientes – comentó Charlotte.

– No hay problema.

– ¿Quieres que deposite más dinero?

– No, ya has pagado más de lo requerido.

– Espero que tengas una gran selección de vinos italianos – agregó Charlotte.

– ¿Algo más? – Bella desplegó el catálogo de vinos italianos.

– No. Esta excelente, muchas gracias.

Bella se sentó frente a su escritorio y buscó nuevos platillos para su menú. Insertó uno de los CD que había recibido de uno de los nuevos chefs de New York.

– ¿El? ¿Enserio? – Jacob emanaba celos profesionales.

Bella se carcajeó por la reacción de Jacob

– Probé este el fin de semana en mi casa, era delicioso – ella defendió al chef.

– Prueba – ofreció Jacob un bocado de su exquisita comida recién preparada.

– Mmm… Esta delicioso– Bella asintió – ¡Wow! ¿Cuál es el secreto de tu platillo?

– Es mi secreto Bella y estrenaré mi platillo este sábado.

– ¿Puedo probar más?

– No, no es para ti – negó Jacob y se desapareció de la oficina de Bella.

Observó el reloj y el tiempo pasaba, estaba cansada. Debería irse a casa a descansar antes de que su negocio la absorbiera al grado de no tener noches libres. Disfrutaba llegar cansada a su casa, después de tomar un baño simplemente caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era sábado, la noche de la _gran_ fiesta de compromiso. Bella vestía su típico uniforme de chef, era práctico y cómodo para ella. Cada mañana Jacob instruía a los meseros con las especialidades que se servirían, para que los clientes tuvieran la oportunidad de tener las mejores recomendaciones. Bella se encargaba de todo lo práctico y casi nunca iba al área de comensales_,_ solo se paraba ahí si alguno de los clientes pedía hablar con ella. Así que no se sorprendió al recibir un mensaje de Charlotte, requiriendo su presencia para darle las gracias. Bella dirigió su atención a la mesa principal.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se encontró con el hombre al cual Charlotte le prestaba atención a cada momento, ambos parecía entenderse demasiado bien.

Cuando Bella estuvo en presencia de los invitados, su vista se poso sobre ella. Bella no lo podía creer, deseaba tener un vaso de agua para que refrescara su seca garganta y también deseaba no llevar su uniforme de chef. Edward Cullen le susurró algo a Charlotte, cerca de su oído, lo que la hizo sonreír. Él le dirigió una sonrisa cortes a Bella, mientras la veía acercarse a la mesa.

– Buona notte – saludo Edward fríamente a Bella.

– Señor Cullen, buenas noches – respondió Bella.

_Su fiesta de compromiso… Charlotte era su prometida._ Quería morir ahí mismo.

– Felicidades – Edward miro a su alrededor – Il ristorante é bello² – sus ojos se volvieron a posar sobre Bella.

– Grazie – respondió Bella mecánicamente. Su lengua y garganta estaban secas, como una avalancha de arena seca.

– Por favor, acompáñanos a la fiesta – ofreció Edward. Bella estaba a punto de declinar la propuesta pero él continuó como si leyera su mente – Ya conoces a Charlotte – Edward le sonrió a la joven rubia que estaba a su lado – Ésta es mi madre, Elizabeth Cullen, mamá ella es Isabella Swan.

Bella recordó esa noche fatal que paso con él, le había comentado que su madre era griega. No sabía cómo saludarla si en italiano, en griego o en inglés. Eligió el español.

– Buenas noches Sra. Cullen – saludo Bella cortésmente.

– Buenas noches – respondió en perfecto español, manteniendo una mirada crítica sobre ella. Su respuesta fría estremeció a Bella hasta los huesos.

Esperaba que no más miembros de la mesa vinieran a saludarla.

– Buenas noches damas y caballeros, por favor tomen asiento – pidió Bella.

– Después de ti – Edward le ofreció una de las sillas vacías a Bella.

– Me… necesitan en la cocina – Bella ofreció una excusa.

– La cocina puede sobrevivir sin ti unos minutos, por favor tomate algo con nosotros – los ojos de Edward eran demasiado persuasivos.

– Esta bien – obedeció y se sentó – Gracias – Bella tomo su copa antes de que Edward la llenara al tope.

– Felicidades – Bella le sonrió a Charlotte, sintiéndose una hipócrita.

_¡Dios! ¿Edward tenía una relación con Charlotte cuando se acostó con ella?_

Bella no se sentía cómoda, Elizabeth la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza. Los demás miembros de la mesa discutían el menú en un fluido italiano. Ella era un manojo de nervios, no sabía de que conversar así que permaneció callada. Cuando se atrevió a observar a Edward, él le mando una mirada seductora. Tan pronto como su etiqueta y educación sobre como beber el vino instruida por Jacob finalizó, se excuso con los invitados y se fue a la cocina. Se apoyo sobre el refrigerador, hasta que se tranquilizo. Jacob movió su mano enfrente del rostro de Bella.

– Estas tan blanca… como una sabana… como un fantasma.

– Tengo que irme… encárgate de todo – instruyó mientras se quitaba su camisa de chef.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ir a donde? No puedes – Jacob la detuvo del brazo.

– Jacob… déjame ir.

– ¿Eres una tonta? ¿Cómo puedo cocinar para veinte personas?

– Tienes suficiente ayuda – Bella apuntó al staff de la cocina que siempre los ayudaban.

– Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado – Jacob le coloco la camisa de nuevo a Bella – Podemos hacer esto juntos.

Bella asintió inconforme, no sabía si su cerebro iba a funcionar bien. Las piernas le pesaban mientras caminaba hacia su estación de trabajo.

_¿Qué tal si lo arruino todo? —_pensó.

* * *

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capítulo, se que prometí subir dos pero mejor subiré un capítulo de Seducida por mi Jefe, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana y ya saben esta el grupo donde pueden ver adelantos y fotos :D!**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**A mi BETA Maria por todo su apoyo.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas, me alegra que algunas salgan del anonimato y me dejen saber sus opiniones, pronto les contestaré sus REVIEWS.**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW y que tienen la historia como su favorita y la siguen. Pronto respondere sus reviews porque ahora no tengo tiempo y no me gustaría perder mi comunicación con ustedes.**_

_**Merezco Review?**_

_**Alex :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo 6**

**(Sin betear)**

**¡Malditos italianos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. ¡Malditos italianos!**

Agradecida de que la orden requiriera de toda su atención, Bella pudo concentrarse en sus tareas sin necesidad de regresar al frente del restaurante. Ella se ocupó de que su pasión por la cocina la llenara completamente para que se olvidare de aquellos ojos verdes y profundos. Con la ayuda de sus asistentes, todas las órdenes se sirvieron a tiempo.**  
**  
Fue un desprendimiento de adrenalina. Por tres horas seguidas, Bella y Jacob trabajaron al par para que todo saliera perfecto. Cuando el café fue servido, Bella se sintió aliviada.

Finalmente, Bella, camino hacia su oficina para quitarse su traje de chef. La tensión la sentía en todo su cuello por lo que levanto su cabeza y extendió sus hombros para mover de un lado a otro para relajarse.

—Necesitas ayuda —una voz seductiva susurró detrás de ella, unas manos fuertes se posaron sobre sus hombros y unos dedos elegantes presionaron en los lugares correctos de su cuello. Bella brincó y rápido dio un paso adelante.

Su oficina estaba fuera de los límites de los clientes.

—Lamento haberte asustado.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —había más de un mesero que podría cumplir cualquier necesidad que se presentara.

—No —murmuró—. Quería darte las gracias, fue una cena magnifica.

—Se lo haré saber a mi gente —Bella dejó su chaqueta sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose desvestida antes los ojos masculinos.

La mirada de Edward se fijo en el rostro de Bella antes de despegar su mirada de ella—. Has hecho un excelente trabajo con la decoración —felicitó Edward a Bella.

—Gracias —Bella se asombro al ver que él había notado cambios en el lugar. Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro sin hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una conversación, hasta que el sentido común de Bella se hizo presente.

—Es tarde —ella apartó su mirada—, tengo varias cosas que hacer —Bella no sabía que más decir. Las vajillas estaban limpias al igual que la cocina. Los lavalosa ya se habían retirado. Sólo Jacob anda por ahí.

— ¿Enserio? —Edward miro a su alrededor.

—_Signor_ Cullen, ¿hay algo más que necesite? —preguntó Bella.

—No… Me preguntaba, si te gustaría tomar un café mañana.

—No, gracias —respondió demasiado rápido, antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y terminara aceptando.

—No me vas a decir que no disfrutaste aquella noche en la que estuvimos juntos, _cara mia_ —Edward se acercó a Bella como un felino, su aliento rozo la mejilla femenina. Involuntariamente, Bella cerró sus ojos. A tiempo una imagen de una rubia le vino a la mente.

—Deberías irte —Bella empujó a Edward para alejarlo de ella.

Edward cerró los ojos, mantuvo su aliento por un segundo. Claramente, nadie despreciaba una invitación de semejante hombre. Bella apostaba que las mujeres suelen tirarse ante sus pies y que cualquiera de ellas vendería su alma por estar entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Pronto, vas a cambiar de opinión – Edward salió de la oficina muy molesto.

_¡Nunca!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella temblaba mientras esperaba a que él pescador trajera el pescado fresco. Estaba haciendo demasiado frío y no se había tomado el tiempo para tomar un café a las seis de la mañana. Normalmente, ella hacía las compras y no tardaba más de treinta minutos, pero esta vez el pescador se había tardado en traer la pesca del día. Ella se apretó dentro de su abrigo, frotando sus manos para calentarse un poco. Al pagar su compra del día, regresó a su casa. Bella le habló a Jacob para informarle sobre los precios y se disculpo por el retraso. Jacob comprendió y se ofreció a ir al mercado por los vegetales. Bella estaba agradecida porque pasaría más tiempo con Rosalie y Natasha.

—Bella —Alice llamó a Bella por su ventana.

—Hola Alice —respondió Bella, silenciosamente. No quería que ella le invitara un café y terminara en una plática.

—Has estado ocupada estos días, como si fueras una abeja obrera. No tienes tiempo para conversar conmigo.

—Lo siento Alice —Bella apuntó a su bolsa llena de pescado —, tengo que limpiar esto.

— ¿Así que no tienes tiempo para un café? —inquirió Alice con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

Bella gruñó y Alice se carcajeo— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento mientras yo limpio esto y hago el almuerzo?

—Háblame de él —Alice abrió la puerta puesto que Bella tenía las manos ocupadas.

— ¿Él? —Bella se sonrojo al pensar en Edward.

—Quien sea que te este apartando de mí —acusó Alice.

—No seas tonta, Alice —Bella se rió aliviada—. Mi restaurante me mantiene demasiado ocupada.

—Me alegro por ti —Alice se tomó la libertad de entrar al piso de Bella.

—Acepta cenar con nosotras —invitó Bella—, sólo que no sea un viernes o sábado —Alice irguió una ceja—. Esos días son los más pesados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella se apresuro a limpiar el pescado para preparar el almuerzo de Rosalie y Natasha.

—Buenos días —saludó Rosalie, maniobrando su silla de ruedas dentro de la cocina.

— ¡Hey!, hermanita —sonrió Bella mientras le preparaba una taza de té a su hermana. Rosalie amaba empezar el día con una taza de té.

—Deberíamos buscar un lugar más grande para nosotras —anunció Rosalie.

— ¿Un lugar más grande? —preguntó Bella—, ¿qué hay de malo en este apartamento? Tiene dos recamaras y dos baños.

— ¿Qué hay de tu privacidad?, compartes tu recamara con Natasha —la silla de ruedas ocupaba mucho espacio por lo que necesitaba más espacio y mejor acceso a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué necesito privacidad? —Bella se sonrojo.

—No quieres que te dibujemos para explicártelo ¿verdad? —bromeó Alice.

Bella se carcajeo— ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mi privacidad? —le dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Rosalie.

— ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a salir, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie—. Ahora eres tu propio jefe y tienes a Jacob a tu lado, deberías pensar un poco en ti.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acotó Alice.

—Miren —Bella tomo un poco del café que Alice había preparado —, aún necesito pagar cuentas del restaurante, posteriormente me concentraré en salir con hombres —Bella necesitaba salir con alguien para olvidar a Edward.

—Buenos días tía Bella —Natasha entró a la cocina, tallándose sus adormilados ojos—. Buenos días a todas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natasha? —pregunto Bella a su pequeña sobrina.

—Aún estoy cansada.

— ¿A qué hora te dormiste por la noche?

—A la misma hora de siempre —respondió la niña.

—Espero que no estés intentando quedarte en casa, pequeña —comentó Bella—. No iras a la escuela hasta que mueras —bromeó la castaña.

Natasha se rió por el comentario de su tía—. No voy a poder ir a la escuela si muero, tía Bells.

— ¿Tienes examen hoy?

—No pero tenemos prueba de educación física y no me gusta correr.

—Te prepare un _ommelet_ —Bella colocó el planto frente al lugar de la pequeña rubia—. Come, le pediré a tu profesora que te ponga a jugar fútbol.

—Gracias —el rostro de Natasha se iluminó.

Alice se quedo a almorzar con Rosalie y Bella, después Bella se fue a trabajar, después de dejar a Natasha en la escuela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jacob llego del mercado, junto al equipo de cocina limpiaron los vegetales. Bella tomo una zanahoria _baby_ y la mordió para evaluar el sabor y frescura de los vegetales que Jacob había comprado.

—Buena elección, Jacob —felicitó Bella.

—_Grazie._

Bella termino cansada después de otro largo día de trabajo. El negocio iba viento en popa, no había ninguna queja desde que abrió, meses atrás. Cada semana aumentaban las reservaciones por lo que tuvo que contratar a un segundo gerente para que los ayudara y así permitirse un día de descanso para todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Eso luce bien —Bella le echo el ojo a una ensalada que Jacob había preparado como su cena. Ella se apoyo en la mesa y se sirvió una copa de vino blanco.

—Prueba un poco —Jacob le ofreció su tenedor a Bella.

—No, estoy demasiado cansada para comer, todo lo que necesito es mi cama.

—Vamos, solo un bocado —Jacob le acercó la ensalada.

—No, gracias —Bella se rió pues estaba discutiendo con Jacob y se les resbaló la ensalada y con la agilidad de un lobo, Jacob retiró la ensalada antes de que cayera sobre su pantalón. Bella se aferró a los hombros de Jacob. Su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Jacob. Los ojos de Jacob se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se congeló, él movió su rostro en dirección al de Bella. Ella sabía que tenía que alejarse pero se había paralizado. Jacob cerró sus ojos y capturo los labios femeninos. Bella se quedó en shock.

—_Tesoro_… he querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo —Jacob enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Tomo como aprobación el silencio de ella para profundizar el beso. Bella espero por las mariposas en el estomago pero nada sucedió.

—Jacob —Bella se alejo un poco de él—, lo… siento —apartó su mirada demasiado avergonzada.

_¿Le habría dado señales a Jacob para que las mal interpretara y se atreviera a besarla?_ Bella no veía a Jacob como a un hombre, él era sólo un amigo para ella, un buen amigo, un colega. No sentía atracción por él.

— ¿No sentiste nada? —demandó Jacob.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Jacob le dio la espalda, levantó su plato y tiro la comida que aún tenia en el. Bella cerró sus ojos ¿Esto afectaría su relación laboral?

—Jacob —murmuró ella, acercándose a él. Jacob no volteo y siguió dándole la espalda a ella.

—Siento haberte dejado pensar que… había algo entre nosotros.

—No lo hiciste —Jacob movió su cabeza —, pero yo… siento algo por ti. Pensé que si te besaba… – él dejo a mitad lo que pretendía decir.

— ¡Oh Jacob!, lo siento —Bella suavizo su tono de voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente, cuando Bella entro al restaurante, la tensión entre ella y Jacob era palpable. Ella saludo a todos en general. Todo lo que obtuvo de Jacob fui un semi-gruñido de sus labios. Bella lo miro en busca de sus ojos para saber que todo estaba bien pero no sucedió, Jacob no estaba interesado. El teléfono de Bella sonó.

_¡Malditos italianos!_

Bella se fue directa a su oficina para contestar el teléfono.

—Restaurante _Amanecer_, buenos días —contestó Bella cortésmente.

— ¿¡Qué quiere decir con que solo nos van a dar dos meses para retirarnos del local!? —Bella se levantó de su lugar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Bella colgó el teléfono, devastada se recargó sobre la puerta—. Jacob —ella lo llamó y todo se nubló ante sus ojos, se dejo caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

* * *

**Lo sé queridas lectoras he desaparecido por un tiempo pero tengo una buena justificación pues tengo un nuevo trabajo que me absorbe demasiado y no me da tiempo para actualizar y como desde el móvil no se puedo pues no había tiempo para subir el capítulo, además creo que me quede sin BETA y ahora soy yo la que tiene que corregir algunos errores pero soy mala en ello. Disculpen por los ****_horrores ortográficos _****soy buena corrigiendo los errores de las demás excepto los propios ¡Qué irónico! ¿No?**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A todas las chicas que dejan ****_review _****:D**

**A las lectoras fantasmas, anímense a dejar sus comentarios. Me alegrarán el día.**

**A las nuevas lectoras.**

**A las chicas de mi grupo por su paciencia.**

****_¡MEREZCO REVIEW!_

**_ALEX DE GREY_**

_Recuerden que pueden unirse a mi grupo en facebook "Alex's Fics"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. Son libres de leerla o no. ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo 7**

**(Sin betear)**

**La propuesta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. La propuesta.**

— _¡Cara,_ despierta! —Jacob tomo a Bella en sus brazos, acaricio su frente para tratar de reanimarla—._ Cara, tesoro, per favore_ —dijo en perfecto italiano, rogándole a Bella, prometiéndose no volverse a enojarse con ella si sólo despertaba.

Bella despegó sus pestañas. Todos sus compañeros de _staff_ estaban parados alrededor de ella, mirándola con preocupación. Ella deseaba que Jacob los alejara por un momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pues no podía creer la que le habían pedido por teléfono —Jacob, ellos quieren que dejemos el local porque vendieron la construcción. Ya no podremos continuar aquí ¡Oh Jake!

— ¡Bella! —la interrumpió Jacob al mismo tiempo que abría el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua bien fría para ella. La forzó a que bebiera un poco —. Regresen al trabajo, todos —ordenó él, guiando a Bella de regreso a su oficina.

—Ahora si, explícame todo lentamente; desde el principio.

—El agente inmobiliario me informó que esta construcción ha sido vendida. El nuevo dueño quiere que se le pague lo de tres veces de renta que pagamos, no podemos con esos costos. Él le ofreció mucho dinero, aparentemente… aparentemente.

— ¿Sí? —Jacob movió sus manos impacientemente.

—Ellos quieren convertir este lugar en un… club nudista —Bella se sonrojo al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Jacob maldijo en perfecto inglés, Bella no tenía idea de la capacidad lingüística de Jacob. Él fijo su mirada en ella, reflejaba determinación —. Tengo algunos ahorros. No es mucho pero al menos servirán para pagar seis meses de renta.

—Jacob, no puedo aceptarlo —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Lo que están haciendo es una extorsión y no les vamos a seguir el juego.

— ¡Oh no! —Bella se cubrió el rostro —. Tenemos reservaciones para los próximos seis meses. Hemos gastado mucho en publicidad. Si nos vamos de aquí, perderemos nuestra clientela.

—Por eso deberíamos usar mis ahorros. Puedo ir al banco ahora mismo y pedir un préstamo.

—No, no. No podemos endeudarnos más. Ya tengo un préstamo que ocupe para extender el restaurante y aún le tengo que pagar a Rosalie.

—Nosotros deberíamos —Jacob tomo a Bella por los hombros. Ella fijo su mirada en los ojos negros de Jake. El restaurante era su responsabilidad _¿Cuándo se convirtió en 'nosotros'?_ Aún con esa duda, ella dependía de Jacob pero no quería cargarle más trabajo sobre sus hombros.

—Voy a resolver esto —comentó Bella con determinación—. Sólo déjame hacer unas llamadas. Encárgate del menú de hoy —Bella le habló a su asesor bancario, rezando porque sintiera compasión y le ayudara, pero él le comentó que se iba a sobre endeudar y que el sistema del banco no le permitía autorizar un sobre préstamo. Bella asintió, aunque él no podía verla. Le dio las gracias y finalizó la llamada.

El miedo comenzó a consumir a Bella. A cada banco que ella hablaba, le repetían las mismas palabras que su asesor, era demasiado riesgoso y nadie se atrevía a ayudarla. Era como si una fuerza malvada estuviera en contra de ella. A Bella no le agradaba pedir dinero prestado a prestamistas pero era su única opción. El miedo se apodero de ella, no podía concentrarse, no podía respirar. Un préstamo privado era un acto suicida. Ella había trabajado tan duro para tener a su fiel clientela. Una diferente re-localización sería no sustentable.

Cuándo su teléfono sonó, rogó que fuera una de los banqueros que había cambiado de opinión.

—Isabella Swan, buenas tardes.

—_Cara_ —la seductiva voz la hizo olvidar sus problemas ¿Era terapéutica o hipnotizante?—. Me acabo de enterar de que tienes problemas financieros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —demandó Bella.

—El sector bancario es muy pequeño y compartimos información —ella sintió que él sonreía ladinamente por el teléfono.

—Lo que sea que yo necesite, Sr. Cullen, usted sería la ultima persona a la que yo acudiría. Preferiría morir antes de si quiera aceptar un vaso con agua —Bella colgó el teléfono demasiado molesta.

El teléfono volvió a sonar cuando ella maldecía una y otra vez su suerte.

—Soy tú única esperanza, _cara mia_ —amenazó él—. Lo haremos a mi manera o las puertas de tu restaurante se cerraran —está vez el cobrizo tuvo el privilegio de cortar la llamada.

_¿Dios mío que ésta pasando? Tienes que ayudarme_ —Bella recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y gritó contra su escritorio, llena de frustración.

Esa noche, Bella, dejó a cargo del restaurante a sus dos gerentes y se retiró a casa. Inventó que tenía dolor de cabeza y se fue directo a su recamará para tratar de dormir, esperando a que todo fuera una pesadilla por la mañana. Una pesadilla que sería del pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando amaneció, el dolor de su corazón le indicó que no había sido una pesadilla. Mantuvo un rostro fuerte porque aún no quería contarle a su hermana. Bella estuvo fuera del restaurante, apreciando su trabajo con orgullo. Ella había hecho mucho para elevar el valor de la propiedad. Los demás establecimientos se beneficiaban sin haber puesto una sola libra. Había mucho potencial para la propiedad, el ala oeste podía servir perfecto para un café. Se imaginó las mesas fuera donde los rayos del sol las bañaran con calidez. Bella tenía la intención de aventurarse pero en uno o dos años más porque ahora sólo quería construir la exclusividad del restaurante.

—Tengo grandes planes para este lugar cuando lo dejes en dos meses —una voz aterciopelada y arrogante anunció tras ella. Bella volteo.

—¡Tú! ¿Tú compraste ésta propiedad? El agente inmobiliario me comentó que va a ser un club nudista.

—Eso fue lo que él te dijo —Edward se rió cruelmente—. Le dije a él que te comentara lo que quisiera —la mirada verde de Edward se oscureció profundamente.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella desvió su mirada, sus ojos le picaban; las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. No quería llorar frente a esa bestia salvaje— ¿Qué interés tienes en ésta propiedad?

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías —los ojos de él brillaban por el triunfo—. Creo que deberíamos hablar adentro —Edward apuntó a la oficina de Bella—. No me gusta discutir en plena calle.

—No tenemos nada que discutir —escupió la castaña.

—Y ella puede convertirse en una fiera —Edward acunó el rostro de Bella—. Claro que puedes —su voz fue un susurro—. Lo sé, porque lo sentí la noche que hicimos el amor —seductoramente, su pulgar acarició los labios femeninos. Bella cerró sus ojos, rezaba por que su cuerpo no la traicionara.

— ¿Cualquiera puede despertar el fuego en tu interior o solo yo puedo? —Bella abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Edward. Sus miradas se fundieron profundamente, la una en la otra. Como dos sustancias químicas que al mezclarse producían fuego, deseo volátil entre ellos. Edward la había aprisionado contra su cuerpo ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? El aliento masculino rozaba sus mejillas como si sus labios se tocaran. Ella ladeo su cabeza, deseando más. Bella jadeó suavemente, las palabras no salían de su boca pero cada fibra de su cuerpo suplicaba por más. Levantó sus manos y temerosa acarició el pecho masculino. Edward respondió ante su caricia, sus labios iban a capturar los de ella pero ladeó su rostro.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Bella empujó a Edward y entró a su restaurante, dejándolo en medio de la calle. A Edward le tomó un momento para recuperarse de lo excitado que estaba.

— ¡Bella, espera! —demandó Edward, pero ella ya se había alejado.

—Déjame sola – ella levantó su voz por encima de su hombro.

Jacob al escuchar la voz molesta de Bella corrió hasta su encuentro como un protector lobo. Él observó a un hombre tras ella pero no alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquel individuo de cabello cobrizo.

—Me encargare de él —anunció Jacob.

—Él es…

— ¿Tú y qué ejército? —cuestionó Edward al fijar su mirada en los ojos de aquel joven que se había atrevido a retarlo.

— Italiano —Bella terminó al mismo tiempo en que Edward había hablado.

—_Signore, chiedo scusa. Non sapevo che eri tu_ (Señor, le ofrezco una disculpa. No sabía quien era usted).

Bella abrió de par en par sus ojos al escuchar la forma educada en que Jacob le había hablado a Edward. Curiosamente, su mirada se poso sobre Edward. Ambos italianos intercambiaron miradas. Bella no se dio cuenta del gran contraste entre ambos. Jacob era de su misma edad, veinticuatro años, y Edward era mayor, su cuerpo lo reflejaba.

¿Es que todos sucumbían ante Edward Cullen?

Algo parecido a una maldición se escapo de los labios de Bella. Ambos hombres la observaron ¡No tú Jacob! Sus ojos acusaban a Jacob.

– _Cara_… – murmuró Jacob defensivamente.

Bella movió su cabeza, sin creer aún lo que sucedía. Ella entró a su oficina, azotando la puerta; dejándolos a ambos afuera.

_Mierda, Jacob le hacia reverencia a Edward como si fuera el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra._

Bella paseo por toda su oficina, furiosamente. Ella seguía sin creer lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Por milésima vez, ella deseaba no haber puesto los ojos en Edward Cullen, deseaba que su cuerpo no la traicionara cada vez que él la acariciaba y deseaba que la atracción se terminara. No lo podía negar y ambos lo sabían.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió después de unos minutos después. Ella estaba a espaldas de la puerta y sabía muy bien quien era. Fijo su mirada en el intruso.

— No es un muy buen escondite ¿no crees?

—No me estoy escondiendo —respondió defensivamente— Esperaba que te fueras.

—No me voy a retirar hasta que escuches mi propuesta.

— ¿Propuesta?

La manera en que había pronunciado esa última palabra denotaba algo que a Bella no le iba a agradar en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que no tienes posibilidades de cumplir con la nueva renta —sentenció él.

— Es una extorsión —siseó Bella.

—La propiedad me pertenece —volvió a sentenciar—. Si quieres rentar mi propiedad, tienes que pagar el precio que yo quiero.

A Bella no le agradaba el tono casual de Edward parecía que estuvieran discutiendo los ingredientes para acompañar con una milanesa de venado —. No puedo pagar tu ridícula renta —la voz de Bella era casi un sollozo roto—. Claramente, tengo que encontrar otras alternativas.

Edward desvió su mirada pues le dolía ver los ojos mojados de Bella, quien luchaba por contenerse. Aún así, él admiraba su espíritu de lucha por mantenerse de pie. Edward se sentía culpable por lo que iba a hacer, sólo un poco de culpa que le daría lo que él más anhelaba, se prometió que iba a regresar el dinero para invertirlo.

—No necesitas salir del local —su voz fue suave, Bella casi no lo pudo escuchar.

— ¿Vas a extender el contrato de renta? —Bella estaba esperanzada.

—Si aceptas ser mi esposa, voy a extender el contrato tal y como estaba al inicio.

Bella dejó caer su cabeza hacia tras e histéricamente comenzó a reírse—. Por un momento creí que me estabas proponiendo matrimonio —ella seguía riéndose. Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Edward, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba sonriendo y mucho menos asombrado. Entonces ella dejo de reír.

— No me iré hasta que escuches mi propuesta.

Ella no pensó mucho acerca de eso. La propuesta era ridícula, fría, cínica y repulsiva. Edward le había pedido discutir esa propuesta dentro no en la calle. Así que la propuesta de… matrimonio era una negocio para él.

Edward vislumbró el juego de emociones que surcaban el rostro de Bella _¿Iba a aceptar? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Podría, Bella, decirle lo que pensaba?_

Bella observó a Edward ¿Por qué le había propuesto matrimonio a ella? Él podía tener a cualquier mujer del mundo ¿Qué podía esperar al ser su esposa? No había beneficios por parte de ella, no vestía ropa de diseñador y mucho menos pertenecía a su mundo.

— ¿Disculpa pero no estas comprometido con Charlotte?

—_Scusi?_ —el cobrizo estaba confundido—. ¿Charlotte no te presentó a su prometido el día en que vino a ver el restaurante?

— No… ella vino sola —el corazón de bella se sobresalto sobre su pecho como si una persona débil estuviera al borde de la muerte y por un milagro recuperara los latidos perdidos.

Ahora fue Edward quien hecho su cabeza para atrás, carcajeándose—. No _cara_, no soy el prometido de Charlotte. Lo único que siento por ella es una responsabilidad —Bella vio algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de Edward… compasión.

— Su padre trabajo para mí en Roma —Edward fijo su mirada en la pared—. Cuando lo visite en el hospital, él me pidió que si algo le pasaba a él yo cuidaría de su única hija; dos días después murió.

— Lo siento —murmuró, sin saber muy bien lo que había dicho.

Edward volvió a posar su mirada en ella—. Charlotte esta comprometida con mi sobrino, Siobban. Ambos trabajan en mi compañía en Londres. Mi sobrino esta enamorado de ella pero no sé si el sentimiento sea mutuo —continuó—. Uno nunca sabe como trabaja la mente de las mujeres pero confió en ella.

Bella no pudo hacer nada contra el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Ya lo veo —se vio obligada a decir, todo estaba claro.

—De regreso al asunto en cuestión —Edward re-introdujo su presuntuosa propuesta.

—Trabajo de catorce a dieciséis horas al día. No podremos vernos muy seguido ¿Cuáles son tus razones para casarte conmigo?

— Mis razones no tienen importancia —el cobrizo apartó su mirada de ella—. Como sea, tus horas de trabajo tienen que cambiar.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. No creía lo que estaba escuchando, ella no tenía deseo de casarse con él y menos iba a permitir que él manejara sus horas de trabajo.

—Manejar un restaurante no es un trabajo de cinco o nueve horas al día— informó Bella.

—Tienes dos gerentes muy capaces. Contrata a otro para que te releve, si es necesario.

—No tengo fondos suficientes para hacerlo—Bella levantó la voz.

—Estoy dispuesto a invertir en tu restaurante —ofreció Edward como si fuera la solución más natural a sus problemas.

Ella movió su cabeza, como si fuera a negar la propuesta que había escuchado— ¿Quieres que sea tu esposa? —preguntó.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Las mujeres morían por atarlo a ellas. Bella iba a resolver sus problemas económicos a su lado.

Cortésmente, Edward asintió.

—Entonces, me vas a determinar mis horas de trabajo además de que contrate a alguien que se encargue y que yo quede fuera de mi propio restaurante ¿dónde esta el propósito de ser la dueña?

Edward apartó su mirada.

— ¿Y por qué demonios un billonario me quiere como su esposa? ¿Por qué no pones un anuncio en el periódico, si estas tan desesperado?

—No te menosprecies, _cara_ —él la tomo entre sus brazos—. Te deseo —su boca capturo la suya sin advertencia. Bella estaba preparándose para pelear contra él, esperando a que el beso fuero posesivo y brutal pero sus labios fueron tiernos; su lengua la tentaba, la excitaba, la estaba forzando a corresponderle. Bella quería resistirse a él, lo quería alejar pero cuando sus manos lo acariciaron por si mismas se enredaron en su cuello. Profundizaron el beso, sus cuerpos encajaron perfecto como piezas de rompecabezas, hechas para encajar a la perfección. Bella tenía que ganar un poco de control, se separó de sus labios y dio un paso atrás.

Edward sonrió triunfante—. No es un error, _cara mia_. Te quiero todas las noches en mi cama. Vas a concebir a mi heredero y nunca voy a consentir el divorcio ¿Me hice entender?

—Claro como el cristal —Bella sonrió sarcásticamente—. Nunca me voy a casar contigo ¡Lárgate! —ella abrió la puerta.

Él cerró sus ojos por la estupidez de Bella. Seguramente ella no sabía lo que era estar en su contra—. Ahora tienes menos de seis días para desalojar mi propiedad —Edward tomó el rostro de Bella, agresivamente y la besó antes de retirarse.

Lo correcto era estar enojada por su brutalidad, con sus dedos recorrió sus labios como si acariciara los labios de Edward, en su anterior beso que la había derretido. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Lo vio alejarse de su oficina _¿casarse son él? ¿Qué había del cortejo? Pero no consentiría un divorcio entonces para que cortejar._

La puerta de su oficina se volvió a abrir. Bella estaba expectante al ver quién entraba pero sus dedos seguían sobre sus labios.

—_Cara?_

Bella rezaba para que sus labios no lucieran hinchados… propiamente besada.

— ¡Traidor! —exclamó Bella.

— Bella —gruñó Jacob —, ¿sabes quién era?

— Tu Dios, parece, por la manera en que la trataste.

—Bella no podremos contra él. La familia Cullen es dueña de la mitad de Italia —declaró Jacob—. Ellos emplean miles de personas en nuestro país.

—No me importa, no haré reverencia al _Rey Cullen._

El gruñido de Jacob como un lobo en celo—.Edward Cullen es un buen hombre. Ha construido escuelas, hospitales y refugios en Nápoles, Foggia, Sicilia y Taranto. Él dona al gobierno para que mantengan las casas pobres.

—Él no esta siendo benevolente conmigo ¿verdad? ¡No me voy a casar con ese bastardo! —Bella cubrió su rostro y sollozo histéricamente.

—_Scusi?_ —Jacob buscaba la mirada dulce de Bella pero las palabras que había pronunciado eran como si hubiera anunciado el fin del mundo.

—Me escuchaste. Tengo que casarme con ese arrogante si quiero seguir en este lugar.

— ¿Tú?

—Increíble ¿verdad? ¿Por qué quiere a alguien sin gracia como yo? —preguntó Bella. Las lágrimas corrieron su maquillaje.

—Bella, tú eres hermosa. Posees un corazón, que vale oro. Tienes unos dedos hermosos —Jacob tomo la mano de Bella y beso cada uno de sus dedos—. Con ellos preparas los mejores platillos. Tú sonrisa es sexy. Cuando echas tu cabeza para tras y ríes me provoca destrozarte la ropa para hacerte el amor —él acaricio su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas.

— ¿No tengo piernas sexys? —Bella sonrió bajo las lágrimas—, y no puedo pensar en un adjetivo para mis ojos.

— ¿Debería seguir,_ tesoro_? —Jacob acerco su rostro y sus labios capturaron los de ella en un beso gentil. Bella dejo que la besara, esperando que el beso de Jacob borrara los besos de Edward, ella deseaba que funcionara por bien de Jacob. Ella trato de responderle el beso, poniendo toda su energía en ese beso pero no tenía sentido.

—Lo siento, Jacob —Bella se alejó.

— Es por él ¿verdad? —acusó Jacob enojado.

— ¡No! —negó Bella vehemente.

—Todas las mujeres mueren por él en Italia. No hay mujer que se resista a sus encantos.

_No esta mujer _

—Creo que tú tambien —él apunto a ella acusatoriamente.

Ella no lo iba a corregir ¿Había caído en el encanto de Edward? ¿No podía resistirse a él? Bella lo iba a hacer la próxima vez que Edward se atreviera a tocarla.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo otro capitulo más. La próxima actualización será para el próximo fin de semana. Bueno depende también si no tengo mucho trabajo. Sigo sin BETA y por eso les pido una enorme disculpa por los horrores ortográficos.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**A las chicas que siguen la historia y que la tienen como favorita.**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras ¡BIENVENIDAS!**_

**_Lydia Zs Carlton:_**_ Querida tienes muchas preguntas que poco a poco se iran resolviendo por o proonto ahora sabemos que Charlotte no es la prometida de Edward sino la prometida de uno de sus sobrinos._

**_zujeyane:_**_ Gracias por darme una oportunidad, espero te encante y te atrape la historia :D_

_**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW: Andrea 14 de Cullen, karolay28, ma ofelia, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. Tata XOXO, NessiBella, Maedna 33, Deathrevenge, isabela-vulturi123, ashleyswan, karolay28, ma ofelia, , Mila Withlock, robcesionadatwilighter, AngelesMC, karina, Manue Peralta, JCullen Swan, ISACOBO, kpatycullen, indii93, kimjim, Ania, Tina, Magay Gómez, Jade HSos, Lulu, anto prenezio, yolabertay, MAGUI DE CULLEN, Casey, Karla Stew Pattz, Lydia Zs Carlton, zujeyane**_

_**A las lectoras fantasmas:**_

_**A Tina: **Gracias por dejar tu comentario y me alegra a sobremanera que hallas decidido dejar tu review, gracias y disculpa por responderte tarde pero tengo mil cosas en el trabajo. Qué bueno que te guste la historia y pues espero que la sigas leyendo porque faltana muchas cosas buenas por venir :D_

**_Magaly Gómez:_**_ No te encontré en el facebook por lo que te pediria que busques el grupo como "Alex's Fics"._

**_MelanieStewart: _**_Que bueno que te guste la historia y no importa que desde el principio hallas sido un fantasma, me alegra que te animaras a dejar un review. Espero tener pronto noticis tuyas y me hagas saber que te parecieron los capítulos nuevos.__  
_

**_MAGUI DE CULLEN:_**_ Yo solo me conformo con que lean mi locura y pues si se sienten generosas me dejen un review es el único pago que recibo. _

**_Casey: _**_No puedo negar que me molesto un poco tu comentario, pero no es nada personal. Creo que cada quien es libre de leer lo que guste. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Somos humanos y tenemos errores. No soy una profesional, yo sólo escribo como hobbie._

**_Ahora si que me extendí al responder algunos de sus comentarios. Lamento no poder responder a todos, espero pornto interactuar más con ustedes, por eso las invito a unirse a mi grupo en facebook "Alex's Fics". _**

**_MEREZCO REVIEW!_**

**_ALEX DE GREY_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capitulo 8**

**(sin betear)**

**Aceptación y resignación**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Aceptación y resignación**

Siete días. Siete días de tocar puertas y hacer llamadas y Bella seguía sin encontrar los fondos para su restaurante. No parecía encontrar solución alguna, nadie la quería ayudar. Había intentado todo, menos venderse a sí misma. Vender su alma al diablo y así sería pues se estaba dando por vencida.

Con el corazón pesado tenía que darles la noticia de su próxima boda a Rosalie y a Natasha pero antes tenía que hacer una llamada.

—Me voy a casar contigo —dijo Bella en cuanto Edward tomo la llamada— Pero sólo quiero que sepas que te odio —ella corto la llamada sin darle oportunidad a Edward de decir nada.

Sí Bella pensaba que podía ser tan cortante con él iba a sobrevivir a su futuro matrimonio. Su teléfono sonó instantáneamente.

—Mañana a las diez vamos a ver a mi _mamma_ y después vamos a ver casas. Estás lista.

—Estaré ocupada mañana y el resto de mi vida —gritó Bella.

Edward se carcajeo —Cambia tus planes, _cara_.

A pesar de odiarlo y de estar enojado con él cuando escuchó '_cara_' fue como sí hubiera escuchado música —Lo de buscar casas —Bella respiró pesadamente— Tengo una obligación con mi hermana y mi sobrina.

—Tus obligaciones serán las mías, _cara._ Vamos a encontrar una casa perfecta para tus necesidades _¿Sí?_ –

_No. Se supone que no te debe de importar. Tienes que ser insensible y malo, corazón de piedra._

—Ok —Bella cerró sus ojos y colgó antes de que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro. Llorar era lo único que hacia desde hace dos semanas. Ahora tendría que contarle a su familia de su próximo matrimonio con un italiano billonario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Rosalie estaba en la puerta en el momento en que Bella entró al departamento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bella, mirando a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está Natasha?

—Ella está bien, está en su cama. Te vas a casar con... Edward Cullen.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ésta en todas las noticias... _'Billonario italiano se casa con pequeña restaurantera inglesa'._

— ¿Cómo lo supieron ellos? —Demandó Bella.

—Parece que su _staff _se encargo de ello ¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Me perdí tú fiesta de compromiso? Ni siquiera sabía que se habían besado.

_Eso fue rápido de seguro Edward tenía todo planeado desde semanas._

Bella dejó su bolso en la mesa y llevó a Rosalie hasta la sala. Se sentó frente a su hermana y la miro a los ojos— No sólo ha sido un sólo beso, ha habido más entre nosotros —murmuró Bella.

— _¡Omg!_ —Se carcajeo Rosalie —Mi hermanita ya no es virgen.

— ¿Podrías hablar bajo? —Bella miro por su hombro directo al cuarto de Natasha, esperando que no escuchara nada.

— Bien pero ¿Cuándo sucedió todo? Sabía que había algo más entre ustedes desde el día en que él casi tumba la puerta. Es endiabladamente sexy.

_Estoy de acuerdo_— ¿Podrías... No preguntar los detalles?

—Siempre has sido muy reservada con tus cosas —acusó Rosalie.

— No soy... Reservada —negó Bella.

—Entonces no me vas a contar nada ¿verdad? —Rosalie respetaba la privacidad de su hermana.

Bella no le quería contar a Rosalie el porque se va a casar con Edward. Ella no podría. Ni siquiera ella quería saber la razón. Todo lo que sabía era que ese billonario era conocido por su poder y reputación. El hecho de que él fuera un excelentes amante le haría tolerar su presencia ¿A quién engañaba? Bella iba a disfrutar estar en lo brazos de Edward Cullen. Él no permitiría un divorcio lo que le dio un dolor en el corazón pues pasaría cada noche en la cama del billonario más cotizado de toda Europa.

—Mañana vamos a buscar una casa —sonrió Bella—, y Edward se va a asegurar de que tú y Natasha estén cómodas en ella.

— ¡Oh no! —Negó Rosalie— Nosotras nos vamos a quedar aquí. Ustedes van a estar recién casados y no necesitan que nosotras interrumpamos sus vidas.

—Insisto Rosalie —las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Bella—. Las necesito cerca de mí.

— ¿Éstas segura que el Sr. Cullen está de acuerdo?

— Hablamos de ello por teléfono.

— Todo este tiempo lo has mantenido en secreto.

— Por favor, no me juzgues Rosalie —suplicó Bella.

— Ok, has escogido bien hermanita.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirlo, sí sólo lo has visto una vez?

—Mi hija piensa que él es igual o mejor que los dulces. Confío en el juicio de mi niña.

— ¿Así qué tengo tú bendición? —Bella se hincó frente a la silla de ruedas de Rosalie.

— No la necesitas —sonrió Rosalie—. Pero la tienes.

_Yo no lo apruebo, me amenazaron para aceptar. Hubiera preferido otra manera de llegar al altar._

Rosalie miro el rostro de su hermana —Éstas muy callada.

—Sólo estaba pensando —sonrió Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella era un manojo de nervios al estar esperando la llegada de Edward. Había enviado a Jacob con una lista de cosas no muy necesarias al mercado para que no se encontrara a Edward. Jacob no entendió el porque de la urgencia de esas cosas pero obedeció, pues Bella era su jefa. A las 10:00 am en punto, el ambiente anunciaba la llegada de Edward. Todo su staff estaba pendiente de su entrada por lo que fue a ver la gran entrada.

Ella respiro calmadamente al ver lo sexy que se veía Edward. Vestía un traje de corte italiano, de seguro hecho a mano. Sus ojos verdes no veían hacia ningún lado, estaban fijos en Bella.

—_Cara_ —sonrió Edward sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Bella. Ella se dio cuenta de que había olvidado respirar.

—Buenos días —murmuró Bella.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor —él la tomo entre sus brazos y frente a todo su staff la besó apasionadamente.

Al principio no respondió al beso pues no deseaba besarlo frente a todo su staff pero cuando su lengua se adentro en su boca. Bella se dio cuenta de que ella era participante de ese beso pasional. Cuando Edward se alejó y ella desenredó sus brazos del cuello de él. Escucharon los aplausos de todo el staff. Bella se ruborizo y trato de esconderse en el pecho de Edward.

— ¿Lista para irnos? —Los ojos de Edward estaban oscuros de deseo y esperaba a que Bella se recuperara de aquel beso que le quitó el aliento a ambos.

—Sí —murmuró ella. Tomo su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro.

A Edward le gustó demasiado el vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo de Bella que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Era bueno verla sin sus pantalones negros y la chaqueta blanca de chef. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y Edward moría por acaricia la cascada de ondas castañas pero no confiaba mucho en su control pues estaba a punto de llevarla hasta su oficina y poseerla sin piedad.

Bella sabía que Elizabeth Masen vivía en Belgravia en una de las zonas más lujosas de Londres, el panorama robaba el aliento a cualquiera y era un desperdicio sí vivía sola.

**.**

—_Mamma_, te presento a mi prometida Isabella Swan.

—La chef del restaurante. Edward pudiste haber escogido mejor.

Edward resopló un poco exasperado—. Ten cuidado con lo que dices —pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella— Bella recuerdas a mi madre, Elizabeth Masen.

—Buenos días Sra. Cullen —saludó Bella.

—Srita. Swan —escupió Elizabeth para después decir varias palabras a Edward en idioma griego.

—Edward —comenzó— ¿Por qué elegiste a está 'mesera' sí sabes que Jane Vulturi está esperando tú propuesta de matrimonio?

—Vas a seguir con lo mismo, madre —replicó Edward.

Ambos ignoraron la presencia de Bella. El fuerte acento griego hizo que Bella perdiera el hilo de la conversación. Edward está tratando de controlar su enojo y eso era demasiado. Continuaron con más palabras en griego que detonaban en una discusión entre madre e hijo. Edward no le siguió la corriente a su madre.

— ¿Vas a ordenar que sirvan el té o lo hago yo?

Elizabeth gritó molesta e ignorando a Edward y a Bella, salió de la sala, dejándolos solos. Bella observó el rostro de Edward para tratar de leer su estado de ánimo pero le fue imposible porque el tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No le agrade a tú madre ¿Verdad?

—Ella no se va a casar contigo, _cara _—repuso él—. Siéntate por favor —él la guió hasta el lujoso sofá de la estancia. Bella había pensado que la mamá de Edward vivía en Italia y no en Londres.

—Aún no es tarde para cambiar de opinión —ofreció Bella y esas palabras le provocaron un vacío en su alma.

—No cambio de opinión cuando he tomado una decisión, cara —sentenció Edward—. Eso es algo que debes saber de mi. Hazte a la idea que dentro de una semana nos vamos a casar.

— ¡Una semana! ¿Por qué la prisa?

Él le acaricio el rostro—. No veo la razón de esperar ¿Y tú? —Ambos se quedaron viendo cuando Elizabeth se aclaró la garganta. Bella quería apartar su mirada pero Edward tenía otros planes, ladeo su cabeza, ignorando la presencia de madre, y estampó sus labios contra los labios de Bella después le sonrió a Lizzy como sí no hubiera discutido con ella.

—Gracias Elizabeth, eso huele delicioso.

Elizabeth se dirigió directo a Bella—. A mi hijo le gusta la buena comida, espero que sepas cocinar bien.

—Ese comentario fue innecesario, madre —Edward se rió—. Me comentaste que la pasta del restaurante de Bella era la mejor que habías degustado y que seguro el chef era italiano —le recordó a su madre.

—La pasta estaba buena —reconoció Elizabeth.

_¡Oh sí! Toma eso Elizabeth._

—Pero no es muy difícil cocinar la pasta —agregó Lizzy.

_Un punto menos._

—A mi hijo le fascinan los mariscos.

—Lo sé —Bella se ruborizo al recordar ese dato obtenido de aquella noche en la suite de Edward. Él no revelaba nada acerca de sus gustos pero con ella había sido diferente.

— ¿Deberíamos irnos? —Preguntó Edward después de un tiempo considerable. Donde Bella raramente había participado en la conversación pues las únicas palabras que salieron de ella fueron: sí, gracias y por favor.

— ¿Puedo usar su baño? —Preguntó Bella educadamente.

—Por aquí —Elizabeth camino hacia el baño, no volteó para ver sí Bella la seguía. Antes de dejar pasar a Bella al baño le advirtió— Más te vale hacer feliz a mi hijo.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Desearía haber no preguntado donde estaba el baño.

—No sé que método usaste para atrapar a mi hijo —la mirada de Elizabeth se poso en el plano vientre de Bella.

—No estoy embarazada —murmuró Bella, apenada por la insinuación de Elizabeth.

—No cantes victoria aún, pues no llevas el anillo de compromiso en el dedo —sentenció Elizabeth y se alejo de Bella.

Bella no reaccionaba ¿Por qué Edward quería casarse con ella?

Cuando Bella regreso a donde estaba Edward, él se dio cuenta de su sonrojó y el enojo reflejado en los castaños ojos de su prometida. Ella estaba perfecta minutos antes, seguro Lizzy tenía que ver con el cambio de humor de Bella. Normalmente él la hacia enojar pero ahora era diferente. Sin esperar más condujo a Bella directo a su coche.

—Quiero vivir tan lejos como sea posible de tú madre —pidió Bella en el momento en que Edward tomo asiento en el coche.

—Claro, _cara mía_ —Bella inmediatamente apartó su mirada de él y la fijo en la ventana.

—Tengo una propiedad perfecta a dos cuadras de aquí —comentó Edward—. Creo que no la saltaremos.

—Más te vale —siseó Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vieron una propiedad en Notting Hill, que le robo el aliento a Bella. Edward le advirtió que no se preocupara por el dinero. Tenía un jardín enorme y varias habitaciones pero para llevarle la contraria a Edward no la escogió. Vieron dos propiedades más, una en Knightsbrige y Hyde Park, las cuales declinó pues Bella pensaba que estaba en busca de casas no de mansiones. Ella no se decidía por ninguna, esperando irritar a Edward _¿Qué no tendría otra cosa que hacer? _

—Guardé lo mejor para el final, _cara_ —Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos—. Sí no te gusta está última —la miro fijamente—, tendremos que seguir buscando mañana —Bella asintió al escuchar el seductor tono de voz de Edward. Su cercanía la estaba matando. La esencia masculina le estaba haciendo difícil el mantenerse al margen de Edward. Sus labios estaban cerca. Sus ojos se concentraron en él y un jadeo involuntario escapó de su garganta. Edward capturó los labios femeninos. Bella estaba hambrienta por los besos de Edward pues enredo sus brazos alrededor de cuello de él. Cuándo Edward comenzó a murmurar palabras eróticas en su lengua madre, era señal para Bella de detener la situación porque sino Edward iba a hacerle el amor en él coche. Al querer separarse de Edward, él la apretó contra su pecho.

—Vamos a mi _pent-house _—susurró Edward contra los labios de Bella.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar —ella regreso a su asiento. Le había mandado un texto a su asistente para que ayudara a Jacob y no los podía dejar solos, no era su día de descanso.

— ¿Qué tal sí te recojo después del trabajo y pasas la noche conmigo? —Sugirió Edward.

_Una noche entera en sus brazos._

—Creo que sabes cual es mi respuesta —replicó Bella al colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—No puedes concederme puntos por intentarlo —comentó Edward. Lucía tan irresistible mientras manejaba.

Bella permaneció callada durante todo el camino. Edward podía ser carismático cuando se lo proponía. Ella deseaba saber más sobre él. Era tan reservado ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Por qué su madre vivía sola? Sí le preguntaba todo acerca de su vida, tal vez él no le respondería.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Edward al salir del coche, frente a la vista de St. Johns Wood muy cerca de Londres.

Bella quedó boquiabierta al ver la perfecta propiedad, digna de una postal. Hermosos jardines, alberca olímpica, terrazas, un lago _perfecto para Natasha_. Después fijo su mirada en la magnífica mansión de más de diez habitaciones, era perfecta.

—Me gusta —comentó Bella—. Creo que es perfecta —sonrió felizmente.

Edward se quedó sin aliento al ver a Bella tan feliz. Su sonrisa hizo que el palpitar de su corazón se detuviera por un segundo—. Aún no has visto el resto de la mansión —respondió él rápidamente.

—Creo que ya la has visto, Edward —ella lo observó—. Cada casa que elegiste es porque ya las habías visto.

Todas tenían rampas para sillas de rueda, tenían grandes jardines perfectos para Natasha y las cocinas estaban perfectamente equipadas como la de su propio restaurante _¿Por qué ésta era diferente? Parecía que ya había puesto sus condiciones al agente inmobiliario pero ¿Qué deseaba él? _

—Creo que piensas que el hijo debe pagar por los pecados de su madre —interrumpió Edward los pensamientos de Bella.

—Lo siento.

Edward levanto la barbilla de Bella con su pulgar — ¿Qué te dijo ella? —demandó.

—Sólo actuó como la típica madre sobreprotectora,

Edward sonrió pues sabía que no iba a obtener más de ella—. Esperaba que te gustara está última —murmuró—. Sí no te gustaba de todas formas iba a comprarla, es una buena inversión.

—Me gusta —murmuró Bella viéndolo a los ojos.

—Vamos a verla por dentro —él la tomo de las manos y la guió por toda la mansión.

Un cálido sentimiento inundó el cuerpo de Bella. Se habían tomado de las manos como dos enamorados. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía muy bien.

Las habitaciones eran espaciosas y la cocina era perfecta, sabía que la iba a amar pues el gusto de Edward era exquisito. Cuando Edward la guiaba a la recámara principal, Bella iba renuente.

—Está perfecta, no necesitamos... Verla —ella apartó su mirada.

Edward se carcajeo — ¿Asustada, Bella?

—No —ella no le tenía miedo. Él era arrogante pero confiaba plenamente en él.

Edward busco sus ojos achocolatados y vio en ellos el deseo y la pasión pero no había miedo. Eso le gusto.

—Tengo que hacer esto —murmuró en un gruñido, tomando a Bella entre sus brazos y besándola agresivamente. Sus manos recurrieron los costados de su cuerpo. Su cercanía era dolorosa, la moldeo contra su pelvis. Bella se quedó en shock al sentir la excitación de Edward contra su vientre, era indescifrable la facilidad con la que él se excitaba.

—Edward... Necesito regresar al restaurante.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro capitulo más de esta historia que tanto me gusta escribir a pesar de que no tengo mucho tiempo y pues sigo sin BETA. Espero pronto solucionar esto jeje! por mi bien y el de ustedes. Disculpen si hay alguno que otro error ortográfico.**

**Creo que pronto tendremos boda en puerta, se la esperaban tan pronto, yo creo que sí y como no aceptar si te presionan por todos lados jeje pobre de Bella :D**

**Espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y pues nos leemos pronto.**

**Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones e hipótesis. Anímense a dejar su REVIEW, no muerdo jeje. Todo es bienvenido siempre que sea con respeto.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**_A todas las chicas que dejan REVIEW ¡Mil gracias chicas!_**

**_A las lectoras fantasma. Espero que algún día se animen a dejar REVIEW._**

**_A las que tienen esta historia en sus favoritos y la siguen._**

**_A las nuevas lectoras ¡BIENVENIDAS!_**

_Recuerden que pueden unirse a mi grupo en facebook. Lo encuentran como Alex's Fics. Todas son bienvenidas._

**_Nos leemos pronto :3_**

**_Merezco REVIEW?_**

**Alex de Grey **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes ¡Dí no al plagio!_

**Capitulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval Callañaupa**

**( groups/betasffaddiction/Por)**

**Capitulo 9**

Borrando los fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Borrando los fantasmas del pasado**

Sin muchas ganas, Edward se separó de Bella. — ¿Por qué no puedes mudarte conmigo, sí dentro de un semana nos vamos a casar?

—Tengo compromisos. —Bella caminó hasta el coche.

—Yo también, cara. — Edward le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. — Los compromisos siempre estarán ahí, pero no en la noche cuando debes estar en mi cama. —Él deslizó sus labios por la longitud de su cuello.

Bella cerró sus ojos, estaba resignada a dejarse llevar por sus caricias. —¿Podrías acomodarte en tu lugar del coche. —Ella lo empujó.

Edward se rió y se apartó de nuevo de ella. —Pronto mi anillo de matrimonio estará en tú dedo. —Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en sus firmes pechos. —Entonces no vas a discutir más conmigo —advirtió Edward al encender su coche.

Eso era lo que preocupaba a Bella, ella no podía pelear contra la atracción. Su cuerpo la traicionaba, le dolía y deseaba que la poseyera, ¿dónde estaba su propio respeto? ¿cómo podía sentir algo por este arrogante billonario? Edward la estaba presionando para que se case con él, utilizando sus medios para que aceptara. Había dado en su punto débil, su familia. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por él?

Al regresar al restaurante, Jacob estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza. Las noticias habían corrido rápido, le habían contado que Edward había pasado por ella y que había disfrutado de la compañía de él durante todo el día. Bella permaneció en su oficina, revisando las reservaciones del día y de toda la semana. Quería cerciorarse de que el sistema de reservación de su restaurante fuera competente. Ella estaba contenta por los números de sus cuentas. El negocio estaba viento en popa.

Un pensamiento azotó su mente, las reservaciones habían aumentado desde la publicación de su próxima boda con el billonario italiano Edward Cullen.

No había duda de que la curiosidad los había atraído. Querían comprobar la suerte de "la nueva restaurantera". Otros querían comprobar el talento culinario de la futura señora Cullen. Bella estaba confiada de que la apertura del "Café media luna", complementaria perfectamente a su restaurante.

—Hoy tuve una llamada sorpresa ¿puedes creerlo? —dijo Rosalie con efusión, cuando Bella llegó al departamento.

—¡Oh! —Bella sonrió. Se preguntaba sí su hermana había conocido a alguien que le moviera el tapete. Rosalie no había tenido una cita desde que Daniel falleció. De nuevo su condición era un obstáculo.

—El Sr. Cullen quiere enseñarnos la nueva casa.

—¡Oh! —repitió al tomar asiento. Ese era un gesto hermoso de parte del "Rey Cullen'", algo que ella desconocía de él. Se estaba tomando enserio su papel.

—No te importa ¿verdad? —preguntó Rosalie ante el silencio de Bella.

—No, claro que no. — Bella se acercó a su hermana y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Me alegra que Edward se esté portando a la altura de las circunstancias.

Bella no podía esperar para ver el rostro de Natasha cuando vea la nueva casa. Ella no sabía cuándo sería apropiado pedirle a su prometido que llevara a su hermana y a su sobrina a conocer su nuevo "hogar".

—Él pasara por nosotras mañana. —Rosalie sonrió.

Claramente, Rosalie estaba encantada con su nuevo cuñado. —No le he dicho nada a Natasha. —Ella rodó los ojos—. Porque si no, no se hubiera ido a la cama y la tendríamos preguntando cada cinco minutos "¿Ya llegó Edward?"

Bella se carcajeó. —Será mejor que lo mantengas en secreto hasta que llegué él.

—Luces feliz.

_¿Enserio?_ La sonrisa de Bella desapareció de su rostro. Ella estudió su rostro, le agradaba que su hermana pareciera feliz.

—Te va a encantar la casa. —Bella cambio de tema—. Te va a robar el aliento.

—¿La cocina fue de tú agrado? —Rosalie se carcajeó.

—Sí, es mejor que la cocina de mis sueños —coincidió Bella.

—¡Wow!, entonces tienes altos estándares.

—Hoy examiné los libros del restaurante.

—¿Hay algo malo en ellos? —Rosalie detectó un tono confuso en la voz de Bella.

—¡No! Por el contrario, la contabilidad del negocio que manejas va demasiado bien. —Bella se rió—. Las reservaciones van en aumento. Me gustaría expandir el restaurante.

—¿Expandir? ¿Ya lo consultaste con el Sr. Cullen? Pensé que cuando te casaras con él, ibas a vender el restaurante.

_¿Se opondrá Edward? Él es un tirano._

—¿¡Vender mi restaurante!? Pero si es mi pasión, trabajé por cuatro años para incrementar mis habilidades, ¿por qué tendría que detenerme? No voy a quedarme sentada en mi casa mientras él va a trabajar.

—¿De qué te estas riendo? —Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes ser tan obstinada cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza. —Rosalie apretó tiernamente las muñecas de Bella—. Tienes que comunicarte con el Sr. Edward, la comunicación es fundamental en una relación.

Bella se levantó. Rosalie y Daniel tuvieron una buena relación, ellos se habían amado. Esa era la diferencia entre Bella y Edward. Bella había deseado casarse con alguien a quién amara de la misma forma en que su cuñado amo a su hermana.

—Creo que es un poco injusto. —Bella comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa—. Lo que quiero decir es que Edward no me va a pedir consejos para sus negocios y menos va a buscar mi consentimiento para hacer algo.

—Es... diferente porque eres mujer.

— ¿En qué manera es diferente? —Bella interrumpió a su hermana—. ¿Por qué los hombres ven como prerrogativa conquistar al mundo y la mujer debe buscar primero el consentimiento para hacerlo?

Rosalie inhaló profundamente. —¿Por qué no lo consultas con la almohada? Medítalo hasta mañana.

_No había manera que ella le pidiera permiso al rey arrogante Cullen_

—A lo mejor tienes razón. —Bella asintió por su propio bien—. Buenas noches, Rose. —Ella besó a su hermana en la mejilla—. Voy a tomar una ducha y después lo meditare.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob llegó tarde pues Bella había llegado temprano. Él siempre era puntual. Bella preparó el pan con ajo y se encargó de otros detalles para el día. Cuando llegó Jacob, una hora más tarde, todo estaba listo. Jacob entró como tornado a la cocina. Bella lo analizó, llevaba una pequeña barba, seguro no le dio tiempo de afeitarse y reflejaba pena pues evitaba sus ojos.

_Alguien no durmió en su cama la noche pasada  
_  
— Mi dispiace ... —Jacob murmuró en italiano, había mencionado algo de que la alarma no había sonado.

—Por favor dime que al menos te bañaste. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Su staff sabía que ella era una obsesionada en cuanto se refería a la higiene en su cocina.

—Sí. —Asintió Jacob un poco ofendido.

—Ya está el pan en el horno, puedes seguir con lo demás... voy a...

El teléfono la interrumpió—. Voy a contestar el teléfono. —Se mordió los labios.

—No hay duda de quién es —murmuró Jacob por lo bajo. Bella lo alcanzó a escuchar.

Miró por su hombro a Jake, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo antes de tomar la llamada.

—Bella, tienes que venir rápido al departamento. Natasha…

—¿Qué le pasó a Natasha? —Bella sintió como sí le hubieran drenado todo la sangre de su cuerpo.

_¡Oh Dios! no podía pasarle nada a Natasha._

—Apúrate Bella —sollozó Rosalie.

—Voy en camino. —Bella se apresuró—. Jacob, tengo que ir a casa. Algo le pasó a Natasha. Encárgate de todo —instruyó.

Jacob asintió, salió y con un chiflido paró un taxi, ayudó a Bella a subir. Vio cómo se alejaba el taxi. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, sólo tenía una debilidad, Natasha.

Bella rezó para que Natasha estuviera bien. Cuando se detuvo el taxi frente a su piso, se quedó en shock al ver el elegante coche estacionado. No era el coche deportivo de Edward, no había duda de que él había traído un coche que pudiera acomodar la silla de ruedas de Rosalie. Al entrar al departamento, vio a un Edward que no sabía qué hacer y a una histérica Natasha, que sólo gritaba su nombre. Escuchó las palabras de Rosalie hacia Edward, le estaba explicando el miedo de Natasha a los coches.

—Natasha. —Bella se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó en brazos a la pequeña—. Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí —murmuró suavemente.

—No me voy a subir al coche... voy a morir... como mi papi —sollozó Natasha histéricamente.

Rosalie e Isabella sabían del terror de Natasha desde el accidente. La pequeña caminaba a la escuela. La librería estaba por la esquina al igual que el supermercado. Ocasionalmente, Natasha utilizaba el tren pero se rehusaba a subir a cualquier vehículo. Rosalie y Bella trabajaban en el miedo de la pequeña, más Bella que Rosalie por su condición.

—No va a suceder nada, te lo prometo. —Bella cargó a Natasha en sus brazos. Esa promesa había resultado mágica porque Naty se calmó. La paseo por unos minutos, pequeños sollozos salían de su boca. Bella seguía tratando de calmar a la niña.

Edward observó a Bella con gran admiración. Ella no era madre, aún, pero tenía despierto el instinto maternal. Una calidez inundó su corazón. En silencio sintió orgullo de incluir a Rosalie y Natasha a sus planes. Ahora entendía la obligación de Isabella Swan para con su familia. Bella aún llevaba su uniforme de chef, era claro que ella se había apresurado a llegar.

—Hola —saludó Bella a Edward cuando Natasha se calmó. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Se había arrepentido de invitar a Rose y Naty a conocer la nueva casa.

—Buon giorno, tesoro. —Edward se acercó a Bella y besó su mejilla.

—¿Qué dijo? —Natasha levantó su rostro para ver a Edward.

—Él dijo "Buenos días" .—Tradujo Bella evitando la parte de "tesoro".

—¿Por qué no solo dijiste hola? —cuestionó Natasha.

—Hola piccola. —Edward rió suavemente. A Bella le había gustado la forma en que él había llamado a su sobrina.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Natasha se carcajeó.

—Sí me dejas cargarte para que tú tía se siente, te digo que significa.

_No deberías formular una excusa para irte. No tienes cosas de billonarios que hacer._

La sonrisa de Natasha desapareció de su rostro. Ella miró a Bella como sí silenciosamente le preguntará sí Edward era digno de su confianza. Bella asintió.

—Ok —Natasha le extendió los brazos a Edward.

Edward cargó a Natasha y le indicó a Bella que tomara asiento. Ella no quería sentarse pero Edward iba a permanecer de pie hasta que ella se sentara. Bella se hundió en el sofá y Edward se sentó a su lado. Su presencia era muy fuerte, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y la colonia exclusiva que usaba, inundada sus sentidos. Vagamente escuchó la explicación del significado que Edward le dio a Natasha de la palabra 'piccola'.

—¿Te siente mejor, Naty? —Gentilmente, Edward acomodó las piernas de Natasha sobre los muslos de Bella. Bella dejó de respirar cuando sintió las manos de Edward sobre ella. Al verlo, vio su preocupación por su sobrina. Su accidental contacto fue para que Natasha estuviera cómoda.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes miedo a subirte a un coche? —Edward sonrió y acarició las ondas delgadas del cabello de Naty. Ella lo imitó y pasó sus deditos por el cabello cobrizo de él. Bella los observó fascinada.

—¿Gustas una taza con café? —Ofreció Bella.

Edward la miró, estaba sorprendido. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sí rostro. Había olvidado que Natasha y él tenían compañía.

—Me encantaría, cara.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rojas, esperaba que Natasha no preguntara por la traducción de la última palabra.

—Sr. Cullen después del café creo que deberíamos re agendar la visita a la nueva casa. —Rosalie le ofreció una ruta de escape a Edward. Bella se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia la cocina para escuchar su respuesta.

—Tengo toda la mañana libre, Rosalie. —Él le sonrió. Bella sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina—. Pronto vamos a ser familia, así que dime Edward.

— Eddwwaarrdd.

Bella sonrió por la manera en que Natasha enfatizó el nombre de Edward.

— Sí piccola.

—¿El tren pasa cerca de la nueva casa?

Bella cerró los ojos ¿Por qué olvido tomar en consideración ese pequeño detalle?

_Porque estaba ocupada, disfrutando de la intimidad con Edward._

Ella sabía que la estación del tren estaba retirada. Tendrían que buscar una casa nueva que estuviera cerca de la estación del tren. Bella se concentró en escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

—No piccola, pero sí manejo muy pero muy despacio, ¿confiarías en mí?

El tono de voz de Edward era hipnotizante.

—Mmm, sip.

Edward quedó en shock pues había pensado que tal vez Naty no iba a estar de acuerdo.

—Sólo sí mi tía Bella viene conmigo.

La taza de café se le resbaló de la mano a Bella y cayó al piso, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Lo que hizo que Edward se moviera rápido a su lado.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Bella vio preocupación en el rostro de Edward y Rosalie—. Estaba muy caliente.

—Yo me encargo. —Rosalie se ofreció a recoger, ella también estaba en shock al escuchar a su hija aceptar subirse en un coche con Edward.

—No, ve y encárgate de Naty —dijo Edward—. Bella y yo nos encargaremos de recoger. —Llevo a Rosalie de regreso a la sala.

—¿Cara, estás bien? —Edward fue hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave del agua fría para que Bella metiera su mano. Su piel le ardía pero el agua fría calmaba la quemazón.

—Sí, no es nada —susurró al apartar su mano. A pesar del agua fría que corrió por su piel ella se estaba quemando por dentro y no tenía nada que ver con el café.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —comentó Edward mientras besaba la muñeca de Bella. Ella se quiso apartar pero al mirar los ojos de Edward perdió su voluntad.

—Bésame, cara. —Pidió en un gruñido.

Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, lo acercó a ella y capturó sus labios. Necesitaba saborearlo. Mordió sus labios y aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca.

—Tía Bella... ¡Wacala!

Bella se apartó de inmediato. Edward se rió. Ella quería morir de vergüenza.

—No has visto nada —murmuró Bella al ver a su sobrina mirarla con desagrado.

—Esto es para ti. —Natasha miró a Edward y le entregó la escoba.

—¿Es un castigo, piccola? —Edward la levantó y dio vueltas con ella.

—Detente. —Naty se aferró al cuello de Edward—. Tía Bella, dile a Edwwaarrdd que me está mareando.

—Estas mareando a Natasha —repitió Bella mientras preparaba más café.

—Creí que debo cumplir con el castigo. —Fingió

—Que no te falte nada. —Natasha apuntó con su dedo al piso.

—Si signorina.

Bella se rió por lo bajo al ver a Edward barrer. Natasha tenía los brazos cruzados y sus manos descansaban en su barbilla, estaba inspeccionando que Edward llevara a cabo su castigo. ¿Quién habría pensado que Bella tendría a un billonario italiano barriendo su piso?

—Será mejor que re-agendemos la visita a la nueva casa. —Bella miró su reloj, ya había desperdiciado una hora y tenía que volver al restaurante.

Edward no respondió de inmediato, terminó de barrer, llevo la escoba al baño, se lavó las manos.

— ¿Puedes tomar una hora más? —Edward regresó a la cocina, tomó la taza con café que Bella le había preparado. Ella realmente no podía darse ese lujo.

Bella no creía que Jacob fuera capaz de manejar él sólo el restaurante a pesar de tener tres asistentes. Era la hora de la comida y habría muchos clientes. Tomar una hora más no sería tan dramático. Inmediatamente hizo una nota mental _contratar a un segundo chef de tiempo completo._ Edward tendría que comprender que ella estaba ocupada y que no podía disponer del tiempo que él deseara pues su restaurante no se manejaba sólo.

—Supongo que puedo tomar una hora extra.

—Gracias tía Bella.

—Voy a ayudar a Rosalie a subir a tu coche.

—No es necesario.

—¿Perdón?

—Es un coche que facilitará a Rosalie moverse por sí sola. Tiene una rampa que ayuda a la silla de ruedas.

—Ya lo veo. —Ella realmente no lo sabía. Había visto una película en donde subían la silla de ruedas y mágicamente el pasajero aparecía en él coche.

—Entonces, vámonos. —Edward extendió su mano, Bella asintió y a pesar de la mezcla de sentimientos le permitió a Edward tomar su mano entre la suya.

Bella observó asombrada cuando Edward presionó un botón y apareció una rampa. Él acomodó la silla de ruedas de Rosalie y como por arte de magia su hermana estaba en el asiento trasero del coche ¡Magia!

Rosalie estaba impresionada. Cada vez que salían tenían que informar a la compañía de taxis y Rosalie tenía que ser cargada para subir y bajar del coche.

Edward le pidió permiso a Bella para llevar a Natasha en el asiento de enfrente. Ella asintió sin oponerse.

Rosalie y Bella estaban felices de que Naty no tuviera miedo dentro del coche. Edward manejó a velocidad de un caracol. Aprovechó el tiempo para averiguar los gustos de Naty como su color preferido, su caricatura preferida y su juguete favorito.

Como Bella había pensado, a Rosalie y a Natasha les fascinó la propiedad. Naty no esperó mucho para ver su propia habitación. Bella casi llora cuando Edward les pidió que escogieran el color de su habitación. Este hombre se estaba ganando a su familia y eso no le agradaba mucho. Él cumplió con su palabra y después de una hora regresó a Naty y Rosalie a casa y llevó a Bella a su trabajo.

—Fue un gesto maravilloso el que tuviste, gracias —agradeció Bella a las afueras de su restaurante.

—Fue un placer, cara. —Edward salió del coche y abrió su puerta.

— No, lo que quiero decir es que curaste a Natasha de su fobia a los coches y fuiste muy lindo con Rosalie.

—Tengo más que sólo dinero. —Bella no se dio cuenta de que ambos caminaban dentro del restaurante—. No fue nada.

Cuando vio los ojos negros de Jacob, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo? — murmuró Bella.

—Sólo sí aceptas cenar conmigo está noche.

—Puedo prepararte algo de cenar aquí.

—Quiero tu compañía Bella aunque la idea de que tú cocines para mi es maravillosa. —Él le sonrió—. Tu staff me ve como si fuera un alíen.

Bella se carcajeó al ver que todos lo miraban con fascinación.

—Muy bien —aceptó Bella—. Pero tendrá que ser una cena muy tarde.

—Ok… ¿De qué quieres hablar? —La expresión de Edward cambio en segundos.

—Me podrías esperar. —Bella lo guio hasta su oficina—. Regresó en unos segundos.

—Pensé que te habías ido porque le había pasado algo a Natasha —acusó Jacob.

Bella tomó aliento. —Edward quería llevar a Natasha en el coche y ella se estresó mucho. —Jacob sabía de la fobia de Naty.

—¿La bambina se encuentra bien?

—Sí —asintió—. Vamos a tener una junta. —Bella apuntó hacia su oficina—. En quince minutos te ayudare con todo lo pendiente.

Jacob asintió, Bella se sintió incómoda ante la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar o comer? —preguntó Bella al entrar a su oficina.

—No gracias.

—Por favor, toma asiento. —Ella se sentó frente a su escritorio—. Deseo discutir... un plan que tengo en mente. Quiero expandir mi negocio.

Bella espero por la explosión de su prometido. Espero a que le ordenara que vendiera su restaurante. Todo era confuso, Edward estaba reflexivo, no despedía negatividad.

—Deseas hacer esto ¿con base a qué? —Edward la invitó a qué continuara con su plan.

Ella tomó la calculadora que estaba dentro de su escritorio. —Cuando busqué lugares también pensé en la segunda fase de mi restaurante. —¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

—¿Me permites echarle un vistazo a tú balance?

—Lo tengo aquí mismo. —Bella le entregó el libro de la contabilidad a Edward.

Él abrió el libro y lo estudió, su semblante era el de un empresario frío, arrogante y conocedor. El silencio la estaba matando. Diez minutos más tarde, Edward la miró.

_No va a estar de acuerdo.  
_  
Edward tomó la calculadora de las manos de Bella, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida. — No eres sólo un chef, sino que eres una estratega en los negocios. Tienes una gran visión.

_¿Eso era un cumplido?  
_  
—¿En dónde piensas llevar a cabo está expansión?

_Eso era una buena señal. Comentarios y preguntas. Él no decía no, aún-_

—Vamos a caminar afuera. —Bella llevó a Edward a la parte de enfrente y señaló la parte donde pensaba condicionar el café.

—Ésta sección es perfecta para el café "Media luna".

—¿Ya tienes el nombre?

Bella levantó su mirada al cielo, los rayos del sol bañaron su rostro—. Es un punto ideal para "El fresco café".

Ella no se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba. El sol iluminaba su rostro y no pudo evitar admirarla. El cabello castaño de Bella parecía tener rayos.

—Regresemos a tú oficina —ordenó Edward.

A Bella no le agradó el tono de voz que utilizó él, de seguro no iba a aprobar su ampliación. Edward le indicó que pasara primero después cerró la puerta. Bella le dio la espalda, no deseaba ver a los ojos a Edward cuando echara abajo su nueva visión pero se sorprendió cuando él la volteó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Me gusta —murmuro él, dejando un beso en sus labios.

—¿Enserio? —Sus ojos le brillaron.

—Sí. —Él sonrió. Capturó sus labios en un beso provocador.

Ella apartó sus labios. —Enserio te gusto la propuse...

Sus labios fueron capturados de nuevo. No terminó lo que iba a decir, gruñó contra los labios de Edward. Participó activamente en el beso. De mala gana, él se apartó de Bella.

—Así que… ¿qué vas a querer de mí?

—¿Querer? —repitió.

—La razón por la cual me comentaste tus planes de expansión conmigo — cuestionó él, esperando que ella le pidiera ayuda económica para llevar a cabo su plan.

—Bien... tú eres el dueño de la propiedad. —Ella apartó sus brazos de él—. Quiero saber a cuanto aumentara la renta pues voy a ocupar más espacio de la propiedad.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

_No quiere ayuda financiera de su prometido._

—Sí. Necesitamos firmar un nuevo contrato para estipular el aumento de la renta por ocupar espacio extra

_Ella está llena de sorpresas._

—No hay necesidad de un aumento, se quedará como está. —Él sonrió.

—¿Enserio? No vas a extorsionarme después ¿verdad? — Ella se carcajeo.

Edward apartó su mirada. Bella moría por saber que estaba pensando. Ella odiaba su poker face.

—No habrá más extorsión-

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que ... yo tomé una nueva responsabilidad?

—Quieres decir que piensas que después de que nos usaremos, ¿yo sólo quiero que estés todo el tiempo tras de mí? —Él sonrió.

Bella no lo creía pues pensaba que Edward era un machista.

—Tengo una mente abierta, cara mía. —Él la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos—. No tengo problema con que mi esposa tenga una carrera, especialmente sí a ella le apasiona, como tú.

Él la besó una y otra vez, antes de separarse a regaña dientes de ella—. Si no me detienes ahora mismo tesoro, voy a hacerte el amor sobre su escritorio —gruñó virilmente.

—Hasta luego. —Bella abrió la puerta de su oficina y apresuró a Edward para que se fuera.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, que espero que les guste mucho y que creen! Ya tengo BETA nueva jeje.**

**Las actualizaciones serán cada fin de semana, así que nos leemos el domingo próximo.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_A cada princesa que deja REVIEW! Gracias por sus halagos y comentarios. Espero seguir escuchando de ustedes._

_A las que siguen la historia y la tienen como favorita._

_A las lectoras fantasma, que pronto dejen sus comentarios. Su opinión es importante para mi._

_A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!_

_y a mi nueva BETA :D Gracias Mirem por ayudarme con la corrección de la historia :D_

**Si gustan pueden unirse al grupo en facebook, búsquenlo como Alex's Fic :D**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**REVIEW?**

**Alex de Grey**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval Callañaupa. **

** www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / Por**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Cena desastrosa.  
**

—_Cara._

Bella no esperaba que Edward la llamara tan temprano por la mañana.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Su voz de terciopelo la bañó como una ola, casi se le olvida responder.

—Estoy en el trabajo, claro que estoy ocupada, ¿crees que solo me estoy picando los ojos?

Edward se rió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Bella pudo imaginarse el brillo en los ojos de él.

—_Mamma_ quiere que cenemos este viernes en su casa, ¿puedes?

—El viernes es el día más pesado, ¿por qué no mejor el lunes, martes o jueves?

—El jueves está bien. —Ella sonrió por el auricular—. _Mamma_ tendrá que cambiar la cena.

—¿A qué hora?

—Te recogeré a las seis y media… _ciao_.

…

Bella volvió a casi tirar la puerta de su vecina y mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, para volver a pedirle un vestido.

—Es un milagro que vuelvas a venir por acá. —Alice la abrazó—. Pensé que como eres la prometida de un billonario italiano nunca volvería a verte.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Bella trató de sonreír, pero su rostro desencajó en la situación.

—Eres una restaurantera famosa y tal vez ahora prefieras los grandes diseños de alta costura que mis pobres creaciones.

—Exactamente por eso estoy aquí. —Sonrió Bella—. Necesito algo conservador, pero espectacular. Voy a tener una cena con su madre… mi futura suegra.

—¡Oh! Tengo algo perfecto para la ocasión. —Alice tenía una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

—El negro siempre es una buena opción, ¿no? —Bella se rió.

—No esta vez, cariño. Tenemos que impresionar a tu suegra.

—Aún no lo es —protestó.

—¿Qué piensas de éste? —Alice le mostró un hermoso vestido rosa, era de seda y vaporoso. Seguro lo había comprado en la sección de adolescentes. Bella no podía despegar sus ojos del fantástico vestido.

—Wow… —murmuró.

—Ese debe ser un sí. —contestó riéndose.

—No. —Bella negó con la cabeza—. No puedo vestirlo para ver a su madre.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —demandó Alice—. Te vas a ver asombrosa, ¿no quieres causar una buena impresión?

—No tengo deseos de impresionar a...

—Cierto, él ya te propuso matrimonio. —Alice la golpeó en la frente.

_No hubo pregunta, cena romántica o el… indicado frente a mí.  
_  
—No tienes algo más… conservador —suplicó—. Este vestido es sexy y es un riesgo vestirlo.

—Póntelo, luego veremos.

—Debemos apresurarnos porque Edward no tardará. —Contra su voluntad, Bella se puso el vestido.

Alice se cubrió la boca al ver lo hermoso que el vestido le quedaba. Se ceñía perfecto a cada curva de su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido diseñado especialmente para ella. Sus ondas achocolatadas cubrían un poco la desnudez de sus hombros y espalda.

—Se ve mal, ¿verdad? —Bella se fijó en la mano que cubría la boca de Alice.

—¡No! Te ves como esas actrices que caminan por la alfombra roja.

—¡Oh vamos! —Se carcajeó—. Ni que fuera Kristen Stewart...

Dejó de hablar al escuchar la puerta de un coche cerrarse frente al edificio.

—¡Está aquí! OMG. Necesito un vestido, todavía no estoy lista.

—Ya estás vestida. —Sonrió Alice al abrir la puerta y empujó a Bella fuera—. No se te olviden las zapatillas —susurró al cerrar su puerta.

—¡Alice! —Bella se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Se dirigió al departamento cuando escuchó pasos aproximarse a ella. Al entrar a su habitación se puso las zapatillas y se miró en el espejo.

El vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas._ No me gusta, es demasiado revelador. No soy yo misma, es demasiado corto. _

—Bella, Edward está aquí.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta de su recámara. Ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana, vestía un traje negro y su cabello cobrizo la invitaba a pasar sus dedos por él. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, Edward se veía endiabladamente guapo. Él la sintió en su piel, pues se volteó para verla, no dijo nada.

—Hola —murmuró ella.

Él permaneció en su lugar y silenciosamente la admiró de arriba a abajo.

_No le gustó el vestido, parezco una zorra. Me gustaría ir a mi habitación y cambiarme._

—Bella, estás hermosa. —Su voz aterciopelada acarició sus oídos como una melodía.

—¿En serio? Quiero decir... g-grracias.

Sí/Si ella lo dudaba, la sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada, le confirmaron sus palabras. Su ego creció al cien por ciento, podía superar cualquier avalancha y crítica.

—¿Nos vamos, _cara mia_? —Él sonrió y le ofreció su brazo.

—Sí —respondió ella felizmente.

Edward la guío hasta la salida, colocando peligrosamente su mano en la espalda baja de ella. Su caricia causó que el fuego corriera por sus venas y reavivara cada célula de su cuerpo. Sintió alivio cuando se sentó dentro del coche y Edward le cerró la puerta. Ella respiró una, dos y tres veces para guardar la compostura hasta que él entró recibiéndolo con una sonrisa gentil.

—_Cara._ —Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y su boca capturó la de ella. —Cómo te atreves a tentarme con ese vestido. Todo lo que quiero es arrancártelo—. Bajó sus labios por su cuello y tentó con mordiscos el nacimiento de sus senos.

—No... no es mío.

Edward se alejó de ella examinando su rostro. Bella estaba más hermosa, confidente, feliz, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios eran una tentación. _No había duda de que gastó mucho para impresionar a su madre esa noche. _

—Creo que nos debemos ir o llegaremos tarde.

…

—_Mamma,_ buenas noches —saludó Edward y besó ambas mejillas de Elizabeth en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta.

—Edward —saludó Lizzy—. Buenas noches, Isabella —dijo cálidamente a Bella. Sus ojos recorrieron su vestido de arriba abajo. ¿Admiraba su buen gusto? Porque había admiración en la mirada de Lizzy.

_De seguro era el vestido.  
_  
—Buenas noches —saludó Bella cortésmente.

—Pasen, pasen. —Los invitó Elizabeth y tomó a Edward por el brazo.

Bella los siguió unos pasos atrás y casi se tropieza contra la espalda de su prometido cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo estaba tenso.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —demandó él.

—Se está quedando conmigo. —La voz de Lizzy disminuyó—. Llegó ayer en la noche.

Bella no entendía el porqué de la discusión de madre e hijo, pero por el tono grave de él, sabía que estaba furioso.

—Edward,_ caro_, es un placer verte de nuevo. —Una feliz voz lo saludó.

Bella trato de ver la expresión de su prometido pero él seguía de espaldas.

—_Buonasera,_ Jane. —Escuchó a Edward saludar.

_Jane, ese nombre era familiar._

—Bella, ella es Jane Vulturi. Jane, ella es mi prometida, Isabella Swan.

Su mirada pasó de Elizabeth hacia Jane Vulturi. Lizzy tenía una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro. Silenciosamente, Bella agradeció a Alice el haber elegido ese vestido pues Jane parecía una modelo italiana, de esas que salían en las prestigiosas revistas de moda europea. Llevaba un vestido super ajustado a su cuerpo, color cobalto que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas. Ella era alta, tenía cabello rubio y su piel de porcelana brillaba tenuemente. Era una mujer bien proporcionada; senos firmes, cintura pequeña y caderas perfectas para engendrar bebés.

_Así que esa era Jane, la mujer con la que Elizabeth quería casar a Edward._

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan. —Jane la saludó en un perfecto inglés, no había rastro del acento italiano en su voz, tampoco calidez en su sonrisa, mucho menos en sus ojos.

—Buenas noches —saludó Bella amablemente.

Había una tensión palpable en el ambiente. Bella se sentía fuera de lugar. Las miradas de Edward y Jane se fundieron en una mientas Elizabeth estaba contenta y sonriente.

—¿Quieren algo de beber? —ofreció Lizzy—. Edward, por qué no preparas las bebidas, sabes los gustos de cada una. —Sonrió hipócritamente.

Él asintió y regresó con la charola de bebidas.

—Isabella. —Sonrió al ofrecerle una copa de vino blanco. Al menos ella recibió primero su bebida. Su madre fue la segunda y Jane la última, ¿o estaba guardando lo mejor para el último?— Jane. —Le entregó una copa de vino tinto.

—Gracias, _caro_ —dijo seductoramente.

_No le digas así, él es mi prometido.  
_  
—Veo que no lo has olvidado. —Jane acarició la mano de Edward cuando él le entregó su copa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? —preguntó Edward para amenizar la plática. A él parecía no importarle que Jane lo acariciara sugestivamente.

—Cansador. —Él tenía su mirada fija en Jane—. Me tuve que levantar temprano.

La velada seguía su curso y Bella continuaba fuera de lugar. Ocasionalmente, Edward le dirigía una mirada y le preguntaba si quería más vino, cuando ella negaba él volvía a la conversación. El único tema de la plática de Jane era acerca del tiempo en que estaba en la universidad y de cómo se divertía a lado de Edward. Ignoraba que Bella hablara italiano, pero no la iba a aburrir con la historia completa que compartían Edward y ella.

Bella inclinó la cabeza y bebió un poco de vino. ¿Qué contribución podría hacer? ¿Por qué le había entregado su virginidad en la primera cita? Ella se sorprendió al ver a Edward llenar su copa de nuevo. No recordó en qué momento se había acabado su vino.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Edward, recuerdas cuando se reventó la tubería y corriste a salvar a Jane.

_No dudo que Jane rompiera por sí misma la tubería y que el casanova Cullen disfrutara de la misión de rescate._

La cena había sido muy elegante y presuntuosa. Bella jugó con la entrada aubergine. Era suave y tenía la textura correcta. Se sintió sola al otro lado de la gran mesa. Edward se sentó a la cabeza, Jane a su lado derecho y su madre al lado opuesto, dejándola a ella, deliberadamente, lejos. Bella observó a Jane probar la ensalada que no contenía nada de aderezo y ningún rastro de calorías a pesar de la gran cantidad de vino que bebía.

—¿Me ayudarías a preparar el café?

—Seguro —contestó Bella, complacida de que la incluyeran, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth lo había hecho para que Edward y Jane tuvieran unos minutos a solas. Bella se enojó más al escuchar las carcajadas de su prometido, seguro esa zorra italiana le estaba contando una jugosa anécdota.

—Ellos son tan compatibles. —La voz de Lizzy la trajo a la realidad mientras ella colocaba las tazas en la charola—. Tienen mucho en común. —Elizabeth aprovechó para envenenar más a Bella.

—Ella es el tipo de mujer que toda madre desea para su hijo. Es inteligente, buena para los negocios y una buena anfitriona.

_¡Cállate! Yo soy basura y Jane es un regalo de Dios para tu hijo._

—Es una pena que una enfermedad de la niñez la haya dejado infértil. A Edward le encantan los niños.

_¡OMG! Edward se va a casar conmigo porque la mujer que ama no puede tener hijos._

_"Tú vas a tener al heredero del apellido Cullen..."_

Bilis corrió por la garganta de Bella. Sintió como la acidez se acumulaba en su estómago. Estaba a punto de vomitar la poca comida que había cenado.

—Vamos a llevar el café. —Elizabeth tomó la charola y dejó que Bella pasara enfrente de ella.

De nuevo, la estrategia de su futura suegra había funcionado a la perfección. Cuando Bella entró a la estancia vio como los rostros de Edward y Jane estaban cerca, sonriendo. La mano de ella estaba en el brazo de él. A esté, se le borró la sonrisa al ver a Bella entrar.

—Déjame ayudarte, _Mamma._ —Edward se levantó de su lugar y le quitó la charola a su madre. Jane tomó su café negro sin azúcar. Esa noche, Bella se sintió indulgente, tomó su café con cuatro terrones de azúcar y extra crema. Lo dulce de la azúcar quemó su garganta. La plática siguió hasta que Lizzy se atrevió a preguntar por cómo iban las cosas en el restaurante.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Jane con voz aburrida.

—Trabaja en la cocina como chef —respondió Lizzy.

Los ojos de Bella se posaron en Edward, quien estaba recargado sobre su espalda tomando café tranquilamente. Ella lo imitó y bebió de su horrible café dulce.

—¿Nos vamos? —Edward se levantó. Bella regresó su taza vacía a la charola.

—_Caro_, ¿podrías llevarme a mi hotel?

_¿No se suponía que era invitada de Elizabeth?  
_  
—¿En qué hotel te estás quedando? —preguntó Edward.

Por qué no le sorprendió a Bella que Jane estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel que su prometido.

—Entonces será mejor dejar a Bella primero —anunció Edward.

_Todo estaba tan claro._

—Oh, por supuesto _caro._ —Sonrió Jane.

Después de despedirse de Elizabeth, Jane pensó que tenía que sentarse al lado de Edward dentro del coche. Bella inhaló lentamente, contó hasta diez y abrió la puerta trasera mientras Edward le abría la puerta del copiloto a Jane. Él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella se había subido al coche por sí sola.

—Debiste haberme esperado —acusó él.

—Estabas demasiado ocupado. —Una sonrisa dulce y sarcástica se apareció en el rostro de Bella al azotar la puerta.

Edward se subió al coche y por el espejo retrovisor le lanzó una mirada a Bella. Ella le regresó la mirada sin decir una sola palabra, muy lejos de estar intimidada por el billonario Cullen. Lástima que él tuvo que apartar su mirada de ella para responder la pregunta de su exnovia Bella no supo lo que la susodicha había preguntado y ni le interesaba. Por única vez en la noche estaba complacida de que Jane no dejara de hablar y reírse para distraer el ambiente. De vez en cuando, se le veía una sonrisa a Edward. Cuando el coche se detuvo frente al edificio de Bella, la mirada de Jane concordó con las palabras de su boca.

—¿La gente vive aquí?

Ni Edward o Bella respondieron a esa pregunta.

—Gracias por la velada —dijo a nadie en particular.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta. —Edward alcanzó la manija del coche.

—No te molestes. Buenas noches. —Ella abrió la puerta y salió calmadamente. Edward no obedeció y salió del coche. Después de cerrar la puerta, acompañó a Bella hasta su departamento.

—_Cara,_ gracias por acompañarme. —Su mano capturó cortésmente el brazo de Bella.

_Me pregunto por qué. Tuviste una excelente noche, casi ni notaste mi presencia en la cena._

—Puedes irte. Adiós. —Apartó su brazo del agarre de su prometido.

—Te llamo mañana. —La besó en la mejilla y permaneció en la entrada hasta verla entrar sana y salva a su departamento.

Bella permaneció con una expresión tonta.

_Antes de dejar mi departamento querías arrancarme mi vestido, bueno, el vestido de Alice. _

En el segundo en que Edward posó sus ojos en Jane, su estado de ánimo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

No opuso resistencia cuando Bella le pidió que se fuera. Normalmente, él la tomaría en brazos y le insistiría ir a su hotel, pero esta vez no era necesario.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ella no podía competir contra Jane Vulturi. Ambas estaban al extremo de la línea. Bella estaba a la derecha, mientras que Jane estaba al lado de Edward. Ella era la clase de mujer del mundo del billonario italiano... "tenían mucho en común".

Bella se preguntó si mañana seguiría comprometida con Edward Cullen.

**.**

**Hola chicas como prometí ahora que ya tengo a mi nueva BETA las actualizaciones serán para cada domingo. Así no estarán ansiosas por saber cuando habrá actualización. Les puedo adelantar que ya llevo varios capítulos para revisión. Sé que no he tenido mucho tiempo para contestar sus REVIEWS pero trato de estar muy en contacto con ustedes. Sí no les he respondido es porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero prometo que me daré un tiempo para responder dudas que puedan tener con respecto a la historia.**

**La verdad nunca pensé que la historia iba a tener éxito en FF pero el sólo ver que lleve 126 REVIEWS, 153 FAVORITOS y 165 SEGUIDORES ¡Wow! Me deja sin palabras. Gracias por su recibimiento :D**

**¿Qué les pareció la futura suegra de nuestra querida Bella y la insufrible ex de Edward? Será que éstas dos arpías se unan para separar a Bella y Edward ¿permitirán la boda?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

_**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW: **__Andrea 14 de Cullen, karolay28, ma ofelia, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. Tata XOXO, NessiBella, Maedna 33, Deathrevenge, isabela-vulturi123, ashleyswan, karolay28, ma ofelia, , Mila Withlock, robcesionadatwilighter, AngelesMC, karina, Manue Peralta, JCullen Swan, ISACOBO, kpatycullen, indii93, kimjim, Ania, Tina, Magay Gómez, Jade HSos, Lulu, anto prenezio, yolabertay, MAGUI DE CULLEN, Casey, Karla Stew Pattz, Lydia Zs Carlton, zujeyane, Narraly, Samara Cullen Swan, pera lt., Paola, Viviana, Mary de cullen, locaxtv, any0239, karenava, Nina Cordova, YuliBar, Guest, Cullen-21-gladys, MonseCullen, the princess of the winds, Maria Fernanda, anikar, Elizabeth._

_**A las nuevas lectoras ¡BIENVENIDAS!: **__Narraly, Samara Cullen Swan, pera lt., Paola, Viviana, Mary de cullen, ashleyswan, locaxtv, any0239, karenava, Nina Cordova, YuliBar, __Guest, Cullen-21-gladys, MonseCullen, the princess of the winds, Maria Fernanda, anikar, Elizabeth._

_**A las lectoras FANTASMA: **__Espero que se animen a dejar huella en un comentario, siempre es bueno escuchar las críticas, sean buenos o malos (siempre con respeto)._

_**A las que tienen mi historia como FAVORITA y la SIGUEN.**_

**RECUERDEN que pueden pedir unirse a mi grupo en FACEBOOK, lo encuentran como Alex's Fics.**

**REVIEW?**

**Alex de Grey.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es una loca idea de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes._

**Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval Callañaupa.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction / Por**

**Capítulo 11  
**

**Una visita a la joyería.**

****

Bella escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj, se había acostado desde horas atrás pero solo estaba recostada sobre la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Edward estaría con Jane? Una parte de ella deseaba que él cancelara su compromiso. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía ella de luchar contra los encantos de Jane? Si ella fuera hombre sería difícil resistir a una mujer como Jane Vulturi. No podía olvidar la desastrosa cena y la indiferencia de Edward.

_¿Cómo pudo ser que él actuara tan frío y distante conmigo? Sé que Edward no me ama, pero él me pidió que asistiera a esa cena. Al menos debió hacerme caso.  
_  
No podía evitar sentir algo extraño en su corazón, le pesaba e impedía respirar. Bella trató de imaginarse su vida sin él y era totalmente oscura. ¿Cómo podría seguir ella a su lado?

Ella apenas conocía algo de él y había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Edward entró como un huracán a desordenar su vida y si él desaparecía, nada sería lo mismo. Bella lo debería odiar y despreciar, pero cómo hacerlo si ante cualquiera de sus caricias su cuerpo la traicionaba. El deseo se apoderaba de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, trataba de cubrir las ojeras debajo de sus ojos con un poco de maquillaje, pero no funcionó pues Jacob inmediatamente lo notó.

—Bella, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, ¿qué pasa?

Si ella tuviera un estado de buen humor, se hubiera reído.

—Estoy bien —mintió.

—¿Ha cancelado la boda? —_Aún no._

—Jacob, no pasa nada. Regresa a trabajar —siseó ella.

Predeciblemente, Jacob, murmuró una letanía en italiano. Dijo algo sobre que él era solo el chico de la cocina y que ella era la jefa que lo trataba como cáscara de papas y que merecía el lugar de la basura. Bella se identificó con él, pues Elizabeth la había reducido a una simple cocinera. Exhaló pesadamente y siguió preparando el plato del día.

No podía decirle a nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba, tenía que resolverlo sola.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono del restaurante, su corazón se detenía al pensar que era Edward… pero no lo era. Solo hablaban para pedir órdenes o hacer reservaciones. Bella se enfocó en el postre a pesar de la molestia de Jacob por invadir sus tareas. Se suponía que Jacob se encargaría de las entradas y de los postres, pero esta vez ella invadía sus responsabilidades pues prefería mantenerse ocupada de alguna u otra forma.

A las tres de la tarde le dolían sus pies, ni siquiera había almorzado. Desde las cuatro de la mañana estaba trabajando sin descanso. Bella se preparó un poco de té y se fue a su oficina para poner los pies en alto. El teléfono sonó y ella contestó automáticamente, suponiendo que hablaban para reservar o pedir una orden.

—Hola, _cara_, ¿me extrañaste?

—No, he estado muy ocupada. —Su corazón latía como las alas de un colibrí.

—Necesito treinta minutos de tu tiempo, ¿puedo pasar por ti?

_Puedes cancelar nuestro compromiso por el teléfono. Prefiero no verte a los ojos cuando lo hagas._

—No, no puedes... Dilo por teléfono.

_O un simple mensaje de texto._

—No, _cara_. Paso por ti en quince minutos. —La línea se cortó.

Bella era un manojo de nervios. ¿Debería quitarse su uniforme? ¿Importaba lo que vestías cuando tu prometido iba a cancelar el compromiso?

_¿Por qué no lo hacía simplemente en su oficina?_

De esa manera ella podría llorar y desahogarse en la soledad de su corazón.

_Espera… ¿llorar?_

Estaba escribiendo la lista de frutas y vegetales cuando sintió la presencia de Edward. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con esas profundas esmeraldas.

Sus ojos avellanas se mezclaron con los tempestuosos ojos verdes. Admiró su perfecto rostro y tentador cuerpo. Edward se sorprendió al ver lo que reflejaban los ojos de Bella. Claramente, estaba molesta por sus constantes demandas, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no le había pedido que se marchara.

—¿Estás lista? —demandó.

_Sin saludo y sin sonrisa._

Así que, ¿no pasó nada la otra noche?

No fuiste un estúpido.

¿No pasaste la noche en los brazos de Jane Vulturi?

¡Dios! Ayúdame a terminar con todo esto... ¡No puedo más!  
  
Bajó su mirada, colocando la pluma sobre su escritorio. Terminaría la lista a su regreso. ¿Cuánto le tomaría a Edward romper el compromiso?

_Eres libre. Se terminó. ¡Adiós!_

—Sí. —Se levantó de su lugar.

Con su cara larga, Edward colocó su mano en la espalda baja de ella y la guió hasta su coche. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad para después tomar su lugar frente al volante, sin decir ni una palabra. Bella seguía siendo un manojo de nervios. Se mantuvo en silencio. Era muy difícil establecer una conversación en semejante ambiente. Nunca había sido tan difícil como hoy.

Fijó su mirada en sus manos y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana el movimiento del tráfico vespertino de Londres. Edward se enfocó en manejar y en sus propios pensamientos. No había duda de que estaba recordando la noche memorable en brazos de la voluptuosa Jane Vulturi. ¿Había sido él, el que fue a su habitación o Jane la que había estado en la misma cama en la que ella había perdido su virginidad? Bella pensó en comprar esa cama para tenerla como monumento. No muchas vírgenes tienen la suerte de que su primera vez sea con un hombre gentil y peligrosamente sexy.

—Hemos llegado, tesoro. —Edward apagó el motor del coche y encaró a Bella.

Silenciosamente, se permitió ver por la ventana. Se quedó muda al darse cuenta que Edward la había llevado a una de las más prestigiosas y caras joyerías de todo el Reino Unido.

—¿Q- Qu-é hacemos aquí?

—Es una joyería,_ cara_. —Se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios—. Vamos a comprar nuestros anillos.

—¿Anillos? ¡¿Aún me voy a casar contigo?!

—¿Ya tienes el dinero de la nueva renta del local de tu restaurante? —demandó él.

—No… tú sabes que no lo tengo.

—Entonces, te vas a casar conmigo en dos días. —Le recordó mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—¡Bastardo! —siseó Bella. Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No habrás tu puerta, _cara mía_, yo lo haré.

_Voy a casarme con él, voy a casarme con él, en dos días.  
_  
—Me alegra que a veces me hagas caso. —Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir.

—Llevo mi... uniforme —se quejó. Iba a hacer el oso de su vida en esa joyería, ella con su uniforme de chef y su muy elegante prometido.

Él sonrió y la atrajo entre sus brazos a mitad de la calle.

—Eres hermosa, _cara mia_. —Su mirada se posó sobre ella—. Tienes los ojos y piernas más sexys que un hombre puede apreciar en toda su vida. —El rostro de Bella se enrojeció—. Y puedo apreciarte mejor sin nada de ropa. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Necesito cargarte?

—Me estás avergonzando —siseó—. Quita tus manos de mí.

—Esa orden no la voy a acatar, Bella. —Y sin pedir permiso, capturó sus labios. El beso comenzó suavemente, pero después se tornó más erótico, fue ahí cuando Edward se separó de ella, dejándola sin aliento.

—Ellos nos están esperando, tesoro. —Edward entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.

Bella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con dos caballeros que los esperaban a cada lado de la ridícula y prestigiosa joyería. Un sentimiento cálido la inundó en el momento en que Edward, posesivamente, la tomó de la mano.

—_Signor_ Cullen, buenas tardes —saludó cortésmente uno de los caballeros—. Señorita Swan, bienvenida. —Sonrió.

—Buenas tardes —contestó Bella apenada. Edward saludó a ambos hombres y entabló una pequeña conversación de unos segundos.

—Una bebida, señorita Swan —ofreció una muchacha que salió inesperadamente con una charola de bebidas refrescantes.

—Gracias —aceptó Bella, sonriéndole a la chica. Ella había sido mesera cuando estudió en Italia y apreciaba la cortesía—. Eres muy segura —agregó Bella—. Yo aún me pongo nerviosa cuando llevo una charola con muchas bebidas. —La chica se carcajeó y a partir de ese momento se sintió menos estresada con la presencia de la futura señora Cullen.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la joyería cuando los caballeros y Edward escucharon a la muchacha reírse. Bella lo miró y una calidez irradiaba de los ojos de su prometido, le devolvió la sonrisa al tomar un poco de champagne burbujeante.

Los futuros esposos, fueron llevados a una sala más privada dentro de la joyería. Bandejas y bandejas de brillantes diamantes fueron colocadas frente a Bella. Parecía que el "rey Cullen" había ido antes para seleccionar las joyas de su agrado. Cada bandeja contenía anillos costosos con las piedras más caras del mundo.

—Ninguno de ellos se puede comparar con tus ojos —susurró cerca de su oído—. Pero quiero que complementen tus brillantes ojos.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca en su vida había visto tantas joyas carísimas juntas.

—Debe de haber alguno que te guste,_ cara_. —Él se paró al lado de ella. Ágilmente, la besó en el cuello. Bella se quedó sin aliento, no aguantaba más las caricias que Edward le hacía, la estaba enloquecido. Pensando que él tenía prisa, escogió el anillo más pequeño de las bandejas.

—¿Estás segura? —Edward sonaba decepcionado por su elección.

—¿No te gusta? —murmuró ella.

—Yo hubiera escogido otro. —Sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Cómo cuál? —Bella respiró inconscientemente, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su prometido, e ignoraba los anillos.

—Este. —Edward agarró la 'piedra'. Tenía dos líneas de oro blanco, en medio de ellas había una línea incrustada de las más exquisitas esmeraldas. Bella no podría usar ese anillo, era muy... pesado y caro, no era su estilo. La podrían asaltar y perder su vida en el intento.

—Es muy grande —protestó ella. Edward se rió.

—_Cara_, eres la única mujer en el mundo que tiene ese tipo de queja. —Bella maldijo en su mente.

—Me gusta. —Edward le colocó el anillo en el dedo. Encajó perfecto. Bella sintió el extraño peso en su mano.

—Ok, me lo llevo —murmuró.

—Excelente —sonrió Edward—. Ahora, escoge el mío —instruyó.

Bella levantó nerviosamente su mirada a Edward.

—Es imposible para mi comprarte algo de esta joyería —murmuró.

—¡Isabella! —gruñó Edward al tomarla entre sus brazos. —Cuando estés conmigo no tendrás necesidad de pagar un sólo centavo —habló suavemente en su oído.

_Sí, solo hasta que te canses de mí._

—Ahora, escoge uno —demandó él.

—Está bien. —Bella se tomó su tiempo para escoger un anillo de las bandejas y encontró el perfecto. Uno de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras incrustadas, apuntó hacia él—. Me gusta éste.

Edward no le preguntó si estaba segura de su elección, pues vio la determinación en sus ojos avellanas.

—Te tomó más tiempo elegir mi anillo que el tuyo —acusó.

—Me gusta el tuyo y a ti te gusta el mío. ¡Ambos contentos! —anunció.

Edward se rió. Miró al vendedor que estaba discretamente en la esquina, esperando. El fino hombre caminó hasta él.

—Mi prometida se lleva su anillo puesto. Envuelva lo demás —demandó Edward.

—¡Edward... no puedo caminar con esto por la calle!

—Oficialmente estás comprometida conmigo —sonrió—. El anillo se queda en tu dedo.

Bella analizó su mano. La sortija resaltaba sobre su piel, era extraño pues no estaba acostumbrada a mucho lujo. Moría por quitárselo, pero los ojos de Edward le advirtieron que no lo hiciera.

Desganada, Bella asintió. Bebió más champagne y platicó con la niña que la había recibido en la joyería antes de que Edward la regresara al restaurante.

…

Bella respiró profundamente, esperando la reacción de Jacob. Él no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión para hacer burla del semejante anillo de compromiso. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

—¡_Dio in cielo_! —Jacob tomó la mano de Bella y sus ojos se le hincharon ante semejante diamante.

—Este anillo cuesta más de lo que tengo ahorrado en el banco.

—Lo sé —tartamudeó Bella.

—Cuesta más que este edificio.

—Lo sé —repitió ella.

—Cuesta más que...

—¡Cállate, Jacob! —Apartó su mano de él.

—Eres una mujer con suerte. —Jacob la miró con admiración y decepción.

_¡Eso crees!  
_  
—Así que… en dos días te casas.

_Y contando..._

—Sí —murmuró—. ¿Podemos regresar al trabajo? Tenemos varias órdenes.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bella estaba contenta, pero no sabía el porqué de su felicidad. Se iba a casar con un hombre que la había presionado y amenazado. Se iba a casar con un hombre que no la amaba. Prácticamente, Edward había desnudado a Jane Vulturi con su mirada la otra noche, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

…

—Tía Bella, Ed-dward nos visitó. —Natasha brincaba de arriba a abajo frente a su tía.

—Buenas noches, es bueno verte también, pequeña —le respondió a Naty. Normalmente, Bella no la encontraba despierta a esa hora, pues su sobrina ya estaba en la cama—. ¿Qué quería? —preguntó curiosa a la niña.

—No quería nada. —Natasha se rió—. Mañana él nos va a llevar a comprar vestidos para tu boda y también me mostró fotos de mi habitación. Todo está listo para mí, tía Bella.

—¡¿Te va a llevar de compras?!

_Él tiene personalidad bipolar._

—Sí, no puedo esperar. También me va a comprar zapatos nuevos. —Natasha enredó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de su tía. Antes, ni había dinero suficiente para comprarle muy seguido zapatos. De hecho, había estado ahorrando para comprarle unos para el día de su cumpleaños.

—Me alegro por ti, muñequita —Bella abrazó a su sobrina—. Vamos a saludar a mami.

—Hola, Rose —sonrió Bella, mostrándole el anillo a su hermana.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —Rosalie se quedó en shock—. Es...

—Es exagerado. —Se rió al sentarse sobre la cama.

—Es hermoso. —Rosalie tomó la mano de su hermana para observarlo mejor—. ¡Wow!

—Es muy grande, no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a él —se quejó ella.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó su hermana sin creerlo.

—Es exquisito, pero hubiera preferido algo más pequeño y menos ostentoso.

—Es asombroso, como todas las cosas que están en tu habitación.

—¿Disculpa?

—Creo que tu prometido te compró un guardarropa completo. Hay cajas y cajas —susurró las últimas palabras.

—¡Oh! No tenía idea. —Bella se levantó de la cama. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que Edward le había comprado sin su consentimiento.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a abrir la cajas, tía Bella?

—Seguro, muñequita.

Rosalie no bromeaba cuando mencionó lo de "cajas y cajas". La cama de Bella estaba repleta de ellas.

Abrió algunas cajas que contenían varios vestidos de noche en diferentes colores y estilos. Otras, contenían ropa de diario, sandalias, zapatos y botas de diseñador. Con cuidado, abrió una pequeña caja con listones, contenía la más sexy y descarada lencería que había visto en su vida, de un color rojo, rápidamente cerró la caja.

—Muñequita, estoy cansada ¿qué te parece si seguimos mañana?

—Pero me estoy divirtiendo, tía —dijo Naty mientras se probaba uno de los elegantes sombreros de su tía.

—Es tarde, Natasha, ya deberías estar en la cama. Además, necesito tomar una ducha.

—Ok. —Asintió Naty decepcionada—. ¿Vas a venir mañana conmigo? Quiero que nos acompañes, por favor.

—Está bien. —Sonrió ella—. Pero después tengo que regresar al trabajo. —Bella aventó la mayoría de las cajas al suelo.

—Gracias. —Besó a su tía en la mejilla y saltó de la cama.

Cuando Bella salió de su ducha, sin querer mucho, marcó el teléfono de Edward para darle las gracias por las cosas.  
_  
¿Qué tal si estaba teniendo una cena íntima con Jane?_

Ella tenía el derecho de hablarle, era su prometido.

—Edward, buenas noches —dijo nerviosamente por el teléfono.

—_Buonasera,_ tesoro —saludó con voz aterciopelada.

—¿Interrumpo?

—Eres un dulce alivio, _cara._ Estaba revisando varios reportes financieros, aunque preferiría admirar tu exquisita figura. —Ella escuchó la risa seductora de su descarado prometido.

_A mí también me gustaría.  
_  
—Hum... quiero darte las gracias... por todas las cosas.

—Es un placer,_ cara_. Aunque hubiera preferido ver tu expresión cuando abrieras cada una de las cajas —se carcajeó.

—Bueno, no vi el contenido de todas las cajas.

—¿Abriste las caja con listones?

—No —mintió. Escuchó un gruñido por el auricular.

—No todos suenan sexy cuando dicen mentiras como tú, _cara_.

Bella permaneció en silencio, no sabía que contestar.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor, _cara mia_?

—Depende.

—¿Puedes probarte la lencería roja, tomarte una foto y enviarla a mi Blackberry?

—¡No! Absolutamente no.

No había forma de que ella hiciera algo tan pervertido como tomarse fotos medio desnuda para enviarlas electrónicamente. Diablos. ¿Qué tal si caían en las manos equivocadas?

—_Per favore_.

—No, voy a colgar. Buenas noches.

—¡Espera!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—No cuelgues, _cara_. Quiero escuchar tu voz, háblame.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que sea. Prefiero escuchar tu dulce voz a revisar estos reportes.

Bella sonrió. Ella tampoco quería terminar la llamada.

—Natasha quiere que los acompañe mañana de compras.

—¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Si no se tardan mucho porque tengo que regresar al restaurante.

—Bien, entonces, ¿aceptarías almorzar conmigo en mi penthouse después de dejar a Rosalie y Natasha?

—¿En tu penthouse? —cuestionó nerviosamente.

La última vez que había estado ahí, fue cuando perdió la virginidad con él.

—¿Miedo, _cara_?

—¿De qué? —retó ella.

—De ti misma porque sabes que si te tomo entre mis brazos terminaríamos en la cama. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Él la conocía demasiado bien.

—No. En mi vida vuelvo a ir allí, prefiero prepararte el almuerzo.

—¿Qué tal si te sientas frente a mí y alguien más cocina para nosotros?

—Eso puede arreglarse —sonrió.

—Buenas noches, _cara_. En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas serás solamente mía.

La línea se cortó. Bella aún mantenía su móvil pegado a su oreja. ¿Por qué su corazón latía con la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí con el pensamiento de estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Edward? Y, ¿por qué contaba las horas para que eso sucediera?

**Chicas antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el domingo pasado pero se complicaron un poco las cosas. Espero su comprensión. ¿Qué les pareció la forma en que nuestro queridísimo Edward le dio el anillo a Bella? Todo pinta a que habrá boda. Están cordialmente invitadas (eso si Lizzy y Jane lo permiten) **

**AGRADEIMIENTOS:**

_**A las chicas que dejan REVIEW: Andrea 14 de Cullen, karolay28, ma ofelia, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha. Tata XOXO, NessiBella, Maedna 33, Deathrevenge, isabela-vulturi123, ashleyswan, karolay28, ma ofelia, , Mila Withlock, robcesionadatwilighter, AngelesMC, karina, Manue Peralta, JCullen Swan, ISACOBO, kpatycullen, indii93, kimjim, Ania, Tina, Magay Gómez, Jade HSos, Lulu, anto prenezio, yolabertay, MAGUI DE CULLEN, Casey, Karla Stew Pattz, Lydia Zs Carlton, zujeyane, Narraly, Samara Cullen Swan, pera lt., Paola, Viviana, Mary de cullen, ashleyswan, locaxtv, any0239, karenava, Nina Cordova, YuliBar, **__**green'splace, shsdooh17, gabyCGEC, Sun-e Kristal, Yumel22, vale55, brigitte.**_

_**Elizabeth: **__Respondiendo a tu Review puesto que no tienes cuenta en FF, si me refería a ti como nueva lectora. De nuevo te doy la BIENVENIDA. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Sólo puedo adelantarte que ni Jane o Elizabeth podrán separar a Edward y Bella, pero eso no significa que no vayan a intentarlo jeje._

_**Magui de Cullen: **__Ya tengo pensado en el perfecto antagónico de Edward. Garret suena bien pero no me gusta mucho jeje. Verás que conforme se desarrolle más la historia te vas a dar cuenta que va a tardar para aparecer, mientras tanto Jacob se encargará de despertar los celos y el lado más posesivo a nuestro queridísimo Edward :D Ya me dirás que te parece._

_**A las nuevas lectoras: **__green'splace, shsdooh17, gabyCGEC, Sun-e Kristal, Yumel22, vale55, brigitte.__** BIENVENIDAS.**_

_**A las lectoras fantasma**__ que espero algún día se animen a dejar sus impresiones, no les toma mucho y siempre son bien recibidas las críticas siempre y cuando sean con respeto._

**Recuerden que pueden pedir unirse al grupo en **_**facebook **_**"FanFiction AlexDeGrey"**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**REVIEW?**_

**Alex De Grey.**


End file.
